Of Godfathers and Godsons
by HannaHazzard
Summary: Here, I'll post the Oneshots I've mentioned in 'Thank God For Good Godfathers', playing in the same univers of course. Will show Tony at different ages, but most likely won't be in any order yet. I'll write them as I think of them, or you know, as I said before, you can suggest plot's if you want to see something specific
1. Chapter 1

_Wohoo, first one shot, sooner then I expected. _

_Thought what better place to start than at the beginning. hope you enjoy_

* * *

Nervously Steve tapped his heel up and down from his position on one of the uncomfortable chairs in the waiting room.

He'd tried to relax, really, he knew after all that this could take a lot of time, but more then leaning against the back of the chair with crossed arms was just not possible at the moment, and they were already here about an hour.

He watched Howard pace relentlessly up und down the whole room they were thankfully alone in.

"It's too early." The genius muttered for probably the 20th time, and Steve couldn't help but feel a bit bad. Hadn't he been asked to come so his friend wouldn't have to wait here alone for the news of his family? To calm him down so he wouldn't drive himself crazy?

Problem was, he didn't know what to say to calm the other man. He could talk to Soldiers in dire situations, but this? This was out of his league.

To be honest, he hadn't even expected to be here for the big event. Tomorrow, he glanced at his watch, later today he was supposed to fly out to another mission and that's why he should have been far away when the new Stark family member would greet the world.

Yet, at around 2300 his phone had rung and Jarvis, the butler of the Starks, had asked him if he was able to spare the time to join Mr Stark at the hospital. So here he was.

Don't get him wrong, he was glad he could be here, really, as long as the baby was alright he was happy the it came now, but well, he hadn't expected it, is all.

"Don't worry Howard, it's not too much early. Probably just too impatient, just like the father, to wait any longer." He tried to lighten his friend up, and he even got a little smile.

"Yeah, we Starks were never known for our patience."

"Except when you are working."

"Yes," Howard actually laughed, "except then."

Right, now that the inventor stopped pacing, he tried to still his own twitchiness to portray calmness and asked him to at least sit down for a bit, which Howard did finally with a sigh.

"Think it will take much longer?"

Steve nodded, "Probably. Heard a birth can take a while." He knew Howard knew that. "Good things take time, right." He smiled.

"Right." Howard smiled fondly.

And so they kept waiting. Howard soon started to pace again, and Steve just sat. He prayed that the newborn would be healthy. Not sickly, like he had been. Before.

The Captain could understand Howard's anxiousness. It wasn't Steve's child to be born, not even really his family and yet he couldn't help but feel excited. He had never been around a baby before. Will it be a boy or a girl? He would be ok either way…well ok, he does have problems communicating with dames, but he was getting better! And it would be a little dame, so he will be ok. But what if he sucked with children in general?

Steve sighed, all those thoughts weren't really helping. He let his gaze travel around the room, searching for a distraction or a topic for a conversation. No such luck. To be frank, the room was pretty boring. Why hadn't he brought something to read? Or a game to pass the time with the soon-to-be father? Yeah, right, like either of them could concentrate on an idle game right now. If he felt way to nervous for something like that, then the scientist must be so much worse.

He hoped it wouldn't take too much longer, he was eager to see the new Stark. Steve wouldn't want to intrude to the family moment then, but a little glance would be ok, right? Howard had asked for him to come after all, so surely he wouldn't mind.

Or was it really only Jarvis who wanted him to come? No, Howard had looked a bit relieved when he came…at least he thought so. Yes, the genius was sometimes hard to read, but Steve was sure he regarded the Captain as a friend.

Steve didn't have many. Friends, that is. There was Bucky, his best friend, Peggy his…well still his friend, but maybe some time more? And there was Howard. The problem was he saw them so rarely. He was travelling around a lot, Peggy and Bucky, too, and Howard was working a lot. So there was never enough time. And it's not like he was lonely or something, but they were kind of all he has, his, little family maybe? Maybe the child would fit right in there somewhere.

"…ve?"

Oh! Steve looked up to see Howard right in front of him, looking at him expectantly.

"Yeah? Sorry was lost in thoughts."

"Yes, I've noticed. Listen I wanted to ask you something. Uh, I wanted to know if…"

"Mr Stark?"

Both turned to the door at once when they heard the female voice interrupting them. There stood a Nurse with a smile that set them immediately at ease.

Howard went up to her when she continued to speak kindly. "Congratulations Mr Stark, it's a boy. Both he and the mother are well."

"A boy." Never before had Steve heard his friend so in awe and he couldn't keep the happy grin from his face.

"Steve, it's a boy!" Howard turned to him with sparkling eyes.

"Yes, I've heard. Congratulations." He went over to pat him on the shoulder and was surprised when the inventor pulled him in a quick hug. "A boy!"

The Nurse grinned at the euphoria. "If you'd follow me, your wife is asking for you and I'm sure you want to meet your child."

"Yes, yes of course! Let's go."

Steve watched as the women led his friend away, unsure of what to do now. He _really_ wanted to see the youngest Stark member, but maybe he should wait until he returned from his next mission. This should really be a fam…

"Steven!" Howard got his attention from where he was about to vanish in a room. "You wait there a second. Don't go anywhere, you got me, soldier?"

That answered his question. "Yeah, no. I wasn't planning on going anywhere." He reassured and waved the man away. "Go on, I'll be right here."

"Good." And then the door closed, so there he was again. Waiting. He ran a hand trough his blond hair and now, he began to pace.

Up and down, up and down. 'oh god, he was going to meet the baby now…soon'. Up and down. 'Oh god, what if the little one didn't like him? Nah, a new born couldn't decide something like that now, could it?'. And up and down, up and down. 'Oh god, what if he broke the boy? Argh no, this is getting ridicules Rogers!' He went trough his hair again. 'Take a breath, and sit down!' he sat down, hands in his pockets and his foot automatically began to tap up and down.

Absentmindedly, he started to hum a melody and it took him a while to notice that it was the song that had always been running when he went on stage. Blushing, he quickly stopped and remained silent until Howard called for him, finally, after, oh only 20 minutes.

"Steve. Come on, come on." He was waved to the door.

In the room, Howard stood beside the only bed with Maria lying in it. She looked pale, exhausted, so so tired but also very content.

And in her arms there he was, bundled up and surprisingly quiet. The new born Stark heir.

Steve stayed unsure for a moment at the door, but when Maria gave him an encouraging smile, he made his way over.

"Hey." Steve whispered, quiet so as not to startle the baby, and put a hand on the women's shoulder but couldn't move his eyes from the newborn in awe. "He, uh…" forcing himself to look at the mother he grinned. "Congratulations Maria, he's beautiful."

"Thank you, Steve." Her face, even tired, beamed in happiness. "Do you want to hold him?"

"Oh no." The Captain declared quickly. The boy looked way too…too fragile. He didn't want to hurt him or anything. Didn't even know how to hold a baby. "No, he, uh, he looks really comfy there in your arms." He rambled on. "Probably really tired and all. It's fine."

"Nonsense." Howard claimed from the other side of the bed and carefully but confidently, took his new son in his arms. Steve wondered where he had learned that, he didn't know the man had experience with children. Or did it just come natural when you become a father?

"Here Soldier, look how I'm holding him." Howard said suddenly right beside him.

Ok, right. He was Captain America, he could hold a baby. He swiped his suddenly slightly sweaty hands on his pants and then brought his arm in position, so Howard could carefully place his child in Steve's hold. "Watch the head." The father instructed unnecessarily, since Steve already got it covered, and stepped back.

Careful, not to hold too tight or too loose, he finally looked down and it was like seeing him for the first time now. He looked so tiny in his muscular arms, starring at him with big, round eyes, blinking tiredly. One little hand lying easily on the small chest while he was shoving the other halfway in his mouth, drooling all over it.

Maybe Steve should be disgusted but, damn if this wasn't the cutest thing he had ever seen. He couldn't keep the silly grin from his face when he looked up at the parents.

"He's perfect." He breathed.

"He is." Howard had a similar grin on his face when he stroked a finger gently over the babies forehead. "Steve, meet Anthony Edward Stark." He introduced proudly.

"Anthony Edward Stark" Steve repeated softly and lowered his gaze back to the infant. A strong name, fitting for a Stark, but it sounded so long for such a little being. "Tony."

He looked up when he heard the soft laugh from the bed and realized he had talked out loud.

"Yes," Maria confirmed, "Or just plain Tony. Have you decided yet, Steve?"

At the confusion on his face the new mother narrowed her eyes.

"Decided what?" the Captain asked, but her attention had already focused on her husband.

"You didn't ask him." It wasn't a question, and Steve looked up at Howard as well, careful to keep his hold steady.

"Asked me what?"

"I was just about to." He the accused father defended himself to his wife and then looked at Steve with a serious expression, making him slightly nervous.

"Asked me what?" he tried again.

"Steven," Howard began, "I- we would like to know if…well, if you'd do us the honour of becoming Anthony's Godfather."

Godfather? Had he heard right?

"I…" Steve looked down at the boy, still remarkably silent and calm, who was now tapping his wet hand on Steve's shirt, up to the hopeful looking Howard and the smiling Maria. "I-I…are you sure? I thought, maybe you'd wanted, you know, your friend…Obadiah, was it? I would have expected you to…you know… ask him?" what was he talking? Maybe they had asked him and he'd declined or something. It really wasn't his business. "I mean…he…I…are you sure?"

"Aw, no." Howard answered easily, not looking so seriously anymore. "I prefer to keep my association with him professional. And besides, Maria doesn't like him." He smiled, not seeming to care.

"You don't have to decides immediately, Steve." Maria reassured Steve when he still didn't seem convinced, and put a warm hand on his arm. "But we really believe you would be perfect for the role."

"I…wow." He must sound like a complete idiot but he couldn't help it. This was very unexpected and terrifying and awesome and…could he do it? The Soldier stretched one finger out and tenderly stroked Tony's rosy, soft cheek and when one tiny hand took a weak hold of his pointer, he couldn't help the mist forming in his eyes.

They wanted him to become their child's Godfather, to belong closer to the family, and he wanted. Oh, how he wanted to be part of Tony's life. Maybe he wasn't the best choice, since he travelled a lot and all, but,

"I'd love to." He could be selfish this one time, right? "Yes_, I_'d be honoured to be Anthony's Godfather. Thank you." He looked at both of the adults and wasn't even ashamed of the tears in his eyes. "This is more then I ever expected."

The new parents looked more than happy with his answer, but his attention went back to the newborn when he felt his finger being abused as new slobber surface.

"Hey there, little Tony." Suddenly it felt like he and Tony, _his godson_, were the only people in the room. "You'll see, the both of us will have a lot of fun. You'll learn the important things from your mommy and daddy, but I'm sure I'll find some things to teach you as well. I could show you how to draw, for example. If you are as smart as your father it probably won't be long until you teach me things, too." He smiled amused at the thought. "I'm not sure how this is all going to work now, buddy, but don't worry, I'll learn. And if you need me I'll be there. I will always protect you, little fella." God he hoped he'll always be able to keep his word.

Tony seemed rather unimpressed by Steve's speech, if the huge yawn was anything to go by, but he didn't care.

The Captain was startled out of it by Howard's hand on his shoulder. "I think it's high time mother and baby get some rest, Captain Droolfinger." He said fondly, and, with the same care as before, took Tony back in his arms, stroked his face as well, and then handed the newborn to his mommy.

Steve had already felt the loss when the warm hand let go of his finger and he hadn't really wanted to relinquish his hold on his godson so soon, but he knew Howard was right.

He sighed and wiped his index on his shirt. He would have to leave now anyway, to prepare for his next mission.

"Of course. I should get going now anyway. Just…just thank you really, for this."

Howard patted his shoulder and this time Steve surprised him by pulling him into a hug, making the inventor laugh as he clapped his back.

"Come look for your godson when you get back, Captain. And stay safe."

"I will."

Feeling bold and too happy to really care, Steve even bend down to give the tired mom a kiss on the cheek, and after a seconds hesitation, the already half asleep Tony one on the forehead, before he went to the door.

"I'll see you later, then. And…you know…thanks again."

Without waiting for a response he left before he decided he wanted to stay with Tony forever.

Great, if leaving would always be this hard now, then being Captain America will never be as good as before.…but this was totally worth it.

He couldn't wait to get back.

And if he looked happy while fighting this mission. Who could blame him?


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys, I'm really sorry it took me again so long to update. And I am ashamed to say I don't even have an exciting excuse. Just the usual. Real life sucks lately and I get distracted so damn easily, so if it takes again so long some time you have my permission to give me a swift kick _

_Anyway, here is the next one, longer than I expected, but I don't think you'll complain about that fact._

_Hm, thanks for the attention the story got, followers, favourites and especially reviews ^^ they make my day._

_Yeah that's it again. Hope you like it _

* * *

Missing.

Gone.

Taken.

Somebody. Took. Tony.

That was all that was going through his head this morning.

And the day had started so positive.

* * *

Steve had gotten home yesterday evening and, as promised, he went by to the Stark mansion after a fitful night of sleep to see his godson.

The first night in his own bed after a long time away always feels heavenly and he always felt so well rested after.

He was in no rush for the day and had enough time to go trough his favourite routine. Going for a run, a nice hot shower and a good breakfast.

Yeah, Steve felt fantastic leaving the house today, making his way from his apartment, greeting his elderly neighbour on his was, to Howard's house, enjoying the signs of winter, leaving footprints behind him in the first, soft, blanket of snow this year.

Even as a small boy, Steve had always liked the snow, even though he could mostly only watch the flakes fall from the inside of his warm home, he had always been way too prone to illness and thin as he had been, the cold had never taken long to seep into his bones. Thank got that had changed. Even in his leather jacket he barely even felt the cold.

Cheerily he skipped the steps up to the front door and grinned in anticipation, happy that he would be able too enclose his little godson in his arms again. Unbelievable how fast he could miss that boy. The big bad Captain America was nothing but a softy. Oh well, as long as the news don't spread.

He rang the bell and listened. More often than not the first thing he would hear from the house were small feet thundering trough the house. If Tony knew he was coming at least. No, not today, but that didn't cease his good mood in the slightest.

Only when Jarvis answered the bell to let him in, and it was immediately obvious something was dreadfully wrong, then the smile did vanish.

The older man had a white bandage around his head, and favoured his right side even while standing.

The look he gave Steve send automatically a jolt of fear through him, cold dread spreading through his body.

Numerous things could have happened, he knew, but a gnawing feeling told him it was something to do with Tony, he was sure of that. But what?

"Jarvis?" For once, he didn't even think about his manners. No time for mister.

Never had he seen a look of such sadness, worry and…guilt? on the butler's face.

"Jarvis, where is Tony?"

The Butler closed his eyes a second and swallowed before he began to speak.

"They...Somebody took him, Captain Rogers. They took him from right under my nose. I…" he closed his eyes for a moment, took a deep breath to try to calm down, but Steve could see him shaking.

He did his best to swallowed down the rising panic for the moment, tried not to think about the little boy at the hands of some unknown kidnapper who could do who knows what to the four year old. As gently as he could mange for the moment, Steve steered the older man inside the house, pushed him on a chair in the foyer, placed there for visitors who had to wait for the man of the house, and crouched down in front of him.

Jarvis sagged down, so very unlike himself, and leaned his forehead in his hands for a moment.

Steve hated to push the obviously distressed man further, but he had to know. Had to ask.

"Who? When? Do you know who took him? Have you called the police? Where is Howard? Maria? What _happened_?" _TonyTonyTonyTony!_

All of it came out in an unstoppable rush. He hadn't meant to ask it all at once, wanted to go at this calmly and rationally, gathering information like he would for planning an attack in the Army. But he couldn't. This was unknown territorial. This was a personal thing. This was _Tony_.

The good thing was, Steve's showing worry seemed to calm Jarvis more, seeing that he was needed as the soothing presence.

The butler swallowed the unsettling feelings down for now and went into the calm, confident and almost fatherly role he usually displayed, at least around people he liked and respected.

"It was yesterday evening. Master Anthony and I were on our way home from his piano lessons, when a car came up and just…pushed us from the road. It wasn't a big crash, but I must have lost consciousness, for when I opened my eyes there was only a stranger, who tried to help me out of the car. Outside, on the passenger side were shoeprints, but none so small that they could have been his'." He swallowed as he remembered, "I don't even know if he was hurt."

Steve couldn't help the moment of weakness as he flopped to the floor, hand rubbing worriedly over his mouth.

He didn't have to have been there for the mental picture to form.

Little Tony, confused after the crash, scared, hurt? Trying to wake Jarvis, only to be dragged out of the car. Or maybe unconscious himself. Or…no.

"Who?" he asked out loud. "Do you know yet? Did someone make contact? What about the police?"

"I called for the police immediately, of course, but nothing yet. All they now is that the prints are from different sizes, but in a city that doesn't say much. There was no witness for the crash. No one made contact yet either." Jarvis went over the facts. "Mr Stark had to leave on a sudden business trip yesterday morning, Mrs Stark decided to accompany him, I tried to reach them, but without success. My only option was to leave a message. The police tires to get a hold of them as well, I presume."

Well, damn.

Yes, damn. Just because he chooses not to cuss, didn't mean he couldn't. A situation like this definitely requires cussing.

What now? He couldn't just sit here, biting his nails and waiting for the police to do something. Not while Tony…sweet, innocent, cheeky, active, exuberant, smart, loud, happy, dear, little Tony was at the hands of this…miscreant. Those Miscreants? Oh god, he didn't even know how many dared to take him. And Why? There weren't so many options. Ransom? Someone against Howard? Or…Steve scrubbed his forehead in frustration…someone against Captain America? They had been so careful not to make commonly known who became godfather to young Anthony Stark for exactly this reason.

Shit. What if someone really took the kid to have some leverage? Oh god, it would be completely his fault that Tony had to go trough this traumatic event.

Ok, that…was totally not helping right now. All goes around the question, what now? He was a man of action. Always had been, always will be. But what was the next best action to take? He had nothing to go on. Maybe if he put on his uniform, he could offer his help to the police?

"At the moment there is nothing to do, Captain Rogers." Jarvis startled him out of his thoughts, he had completely forgotten that the older gentleman still sat on the chair. "The Police had not been able to find anything. And with nothing to go on, we have, as terrible as it is, to wait for the kidnapper to make the next move." He said almost calmly, but Steve could hear the soft tremor in his voice.

The Soldier shook his head and clenched his hands in his blond hair, "But I can't just…"

"I know." The butler patted his shoulder and finally stood to go back to the kitchen, knowing there would be nothing to calm the Captain but Tony himself.

Steve stayed on the floor for a while longer, willing his heart to beat normal again. Or at least somewhat resembling normal.

No. He would go crazy just waiting here by the phone…yes. Phone was good. He could at least call for some support.

Climbing to his feet, he made his way to the expensive looking telephone and dialled a familiar number. His head fell against the wall as he waited for him to answer.

"_Y'ello?" _

"Bucky."

"_Steve? Man, really? You knew I wanted too sleep in today_." His best friend whined sleepily.

Yes, he did know. Bucky had been talking about nothing else yesterday when they got back home. He also didn't care right now.

"Bucky, I…it's Tony."

"_What's the brat done now?"_ Steve could hear him huff.

To strangers, it might have sounded indifferently, like he didn't care for Tony at all, but Steve knew that was not true. Tony and Bucky were constantly bickering at each other, even with four, the child usually gave as good as he good, and it really seemed like they hated each other with passion most of the time. But the lord be with you if you ever tried to go between them. Before you'd even take a breath, they would have joined forces and, well, it's always better to leave them to themselves.

Further proof had been delivered when they'd went to the park when Tony was three. Bucky constantly complaining that he had better things to do in his free time, but he wasn't leaving either.

Tony had fallen from the swing, and…reactions went really differently.

Tony himself had just brushed it off, stood up and was ready to go for another round. Steve had calmly checked from afar that he didn't got hurt too bad, too used to Tony falling down or hurting himself another way by now, knew that children just did tumble once in a while. He was sure he'd be able to see if Tony was hiding something, and really, the fall hadn't been bad.

But Bucky, well, he was worse than a newly made mother. Running over to the child almost panicky, checking every limb for injury and especially his head.

While Steve couldn't help but laugh at the tough Soldier, Tony had felt embarrassed in front of the other children and wanted to leave at once.

Then, a few weeks ago Bucky had gotten back from a mission he had taken separately from Steve and it had been a success, but his friend had lost many fellow Soldiers in this fight, so, understandably, Bucky had been down for a few days, not really eating or sleeping. Steve asked him over a lot, even if Tony was already at his godfather's, he knew the kid didn't mind.

When his friend had finally agreed to come Tony had been especially nice to Bucky, and only goaded him in to a few squabbles.

One evening, Steve had to go to make some last minute shopping at the grocery store, and had come home to an sleeping soldier on his couch and an equally out cold child, sprawled on said mans chest.

So yeah, Steve knew Bucky cared and knew he would be a good help now, even if he really could do nothing but wait.

"He's been taken, Buck. Snatched away…while I wasn't there." Steve whispered despairingly, not ashamed to show weakness to his friend. After all, Bucky had already seen him at his worst.

"Shit." Yeah. Exactly. "Fuck…ok…where are you? You at Stark's?"

Steve nodded. "yeah." He quickly added when he realised Bucky couldn't see him.

"Ok. Good. Wait there, I-I'll be right over." He could hear rustling, Barnes was probably already pulling on his clothes.

"Bucky. I don't…I don't know what to…I"

"_You do nothing, pal."_ Bucky breathed hastily and suddenly began to cuss after Steve heard a thud. Something about a stupid cord, which actually elicited a small smile from Steve. Then he was back and sounded more out of breath. _"You do nothing but wait patiently for your best buddy here, alright?"_

"Yeah, Alright."

"_Good, good. Now, I'm on my way. So, uh, don't worry too much, the kid is a tough one."_

"I know, ok, I'll see you then. And, uhm, thanks."

"_Don't mention it." _

Ok, that was good. Bucky would be here shortly and together they could…

Steve sighed in frustration and ran a nervous hand through his hair. Nothing. They could do nothing. It would hardly be advisable to go from door to door and see if Tony was in there. New York was just a little bit too big for that.

Not wanting to sit and further wallow in depressing thoughts he decidedly pushed away from the wall he had been leaning against and slowly made his way to the kitchen to see how the butler was holding up.

The sight that greeted him made him smile a little, but sad as well.

Jarvis was busily mixing ingredients in a bowl, and Steve knew enough that it was going to be a dough.

This in itself wasn't that unusual. But considering that there were already some baking in the oven, a still steaming baking plate on the counter and 4 jars already filled to the brim with cookies, it was a bit off. Enough to feed a whole army, and how had he not noticed the sweet smell in the air when he came into the house?

All of them chocolate chips cookies. Tony's favourites.

"Don't say anything." Jarvis said in a tight voice.

"Wasn't going to."

"Master Anthony will be hungry when he comes home." Not if. Never if.

"Yes."

Looking at the cookies he couldn't help but think back to that one time Tony made Steve sneak down to the kitchen with him, to steal the last cookies from the jar. It had ended with both of them getting a light smack with Jarvis wooden spoon on their hand. And no cookies until after dinner.

Steve blinked away a threatening wet film from his eyes and turned to leave again. Maybe it would be best to wait outside for Bucky.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he noticed a woman in the doorway. She was leaning against the frame for support, even if she didn't seem hurt. Her brown hair that must have once been tied in a tight bun was loose in some places and silent tears made their way down her cheeks.

She was wearing the uniform the cleaning lady's did here in the house. Steve had seen her before, but didn't know her name.

Before he could offer any help to the distressed dame, she began to speak.

"I'm sorry, may I speak to you Captain Rogers?" her voice was surprisingly steady.

The soldier frowned curiously, but quickly offered her a chair at the kitchen table. "Of course. Please, sit down."

Jarvis, who didn't hide his interest in the conversation at all, handed him a kerchief which he passed on to the woman.

"I… it's maybe nothing…but…" she pressed her hands to her face for a moment and took a calming breath, then continued while dabbing away her tears. "You see, the thing is I heard what happened to young Anthony. And well, m-my boyfriend he… Alexander, he is really a good guy, but lately he is…a bit down on his luck, lost his job and really, he is…a good guy, that is. But, this new…friend of his, George, he is always hanging out with my Alex, mostly at our home, and, well, George has changed him a bit, they are always joking around about how they'll be rich some time, even though they are both not working at the moment. And I know, everybody has the right to dream about a better future, I never thought anything of it."

Steve listened intently, he had a feeling where this was going but he had to force himself not to interrupt the dame, wanting her to finish her tail, and not frighten her by shaking it out of her, which was a disturbing urge in itself.

"But every now and then they'd talk about the Stark family, especially when there are news about Mr Stark. George asked me as well sometimes, how the Starks were doing and all…I didn't tell him anything of importance! Not that I'd know anything of that anyway.

Anyway, the thing is, Alexander didn't come home yesterday." She began to sniff and more tears trailed down her eyes. "He didn't come home, and I can't reach him, and now little Anthony is gone…since yesterday. I know this…doesn't have to mean anything, but…"

Any other time it might have made him uncomfortable to see a dame so upset in front of him, but at the moment, as bad as it sounds, he didn't really care about it.

"Ma'am, this may mean anything. I think I'd like to talk to this George fallow. If you can't reach your boyfriend, do you know where one could find George?"

A lead. A lead. This coincidence would be too much. Finally there was something he could do.

Sniffling into the kerchief, she told him the address the man lived at.

"Jarvis-"

"I'll inform the police, don't worry."

"Alright. I'll go and check out this George fella."

This was all a pretty big leap, and George must be a bit stupid, should he have kidnapped Tony in the first place, and secondly if he actually keeps him in his own house. But Steve prays it is just that easy. That he can just find his godson there and take him home. And god help whoever will be standing in his way.

Determined, with finally something to do, he started for the front door but was halted by a shaking hand on his arm.

"Please. Alex he- Please he's a good guy." She repeated again.

"I'm sorry Ma'am. I am grateful for your help and believe me when I say I will not cause any unnecessary trouble, but if they really have Tony, and resist, then I can't promise anything."

Steve isn't a fan of lies, and he won't promise her that everything will be fine, even if that is what she wants to hear from him. That wouldn't be fair.

She began to cry anew but nodded and took her hand away.

He nodded to Jarvis on his way who gave him an encouraging smile and left.

* * *

The Captain just slammed the door shut behind him when Bucky stopped in front of the house in his rather beat-up car.

Without letting his friend exit, he jumped in through the passenger door.

"You know where he is?" asked the newcomer with obvious hope in his voice.

"Maybe. We'll have to have a chat with this one guy."

Steve rambled off the address he had gotten from the crying woman and Bucky threw the car into gear, leaving with squealing tires.

Hold on Tony, we are on the way.

* * *

"Alright. As much as I believe it, we don't actually know if Tony is here. So we cannot just charge in there. Clear?" The blond had filled his friend in on what he knew on the way to the house they were parked in front of now.

It was a rather big one, with two floors and a large garden. It must have been beautiful once, but now the paint was discoloured in places, the roof looked like it had some missing shingles and the flowers were all dried and withered.

But then, the whole neighbourhood seemed to look similar.

"uh-huh" Bucky nodded and reached in front of Steve to retrieve a gun from the glove box, loaded it with practiced ease and stuffed the weapon in his waistband.

At Steve's raised eyebrow he did his best to look harmless, "What? I just want to be prepared. In case the good man decides to do something unwise."

"Right." Steve acknowledged and got out of the car, Bucky following suit.

For the first time the super soldier noticed that the front door to the house stood wide open and halfway over the street he halted his eager companion with a unyielding arm. Two man running out of the house, one looking quite angry, the other rather nervous and afraid.

The sight started to ring alarming bells in both Steve and Bucky.

It wasn't hard to understand the two, since they didn't seem to give a damn about their surroundings, didn't even seem to notice the two still standing in the middle of the street.

"-iots! I told you to be careful with him. He has more brains than you and John combined, you incompetent mushbrain!" yelled the angry one. He was taller and thinner looking than the other. His hair was unruly and already greying in some places.

"I'm sorry, he surprised me, George." The smaller man with brown, neatly combed hair tried to placate the other, "He just kicked me and run."

"Even more embarrassing that he didn't have to use his brain very much you idiot. Fuck. I knew we should have just finished him off. way too much trouble. His old man would have paid anyway and we would have been gone by the time they found the stupid brat. Do you know how much money is just now running away from us?!"

"No! You already broke the no one gets hurt rule. You can not kill the boy! He's just a child."

"Shut up fool! We have no time for your weak morals. I hope for you that Johnny already caught him again. Now, which way-urgh"

Steve and Bucky just stood there to listen, getting their suspicion proofed without any work from them.

The godfather's heart started to beat faster with the realization that Tony wasn't far, and obviously alive and on the run.

He turned to Bucky, who had already drawn his gun, to confirm with him that they would take charge now, but when he heard things like 'off him', 'broken no-hurting rule' and a 'Johnny already after him' Steve wasn't able to keep the calm cool-headedness he prided himself usually in battle.

Before he knew it he had thrown the famous George to the ground, stunning him with obvious pain.

With one down he turned to the other. He must look livid indeed, since the other began too shake, and if he looked nervous before, he was scared shitless now. Steve didn't care.

"Which way?" he growled the question the man on the ground had asked before.

Without hesitation the other man, most likely Alexander, pointed left down the street.

One quick glance reassured the Captain that Bucky had his gun trained at the kidnappers.

"Go get him, Steve. I got them covered."

That was all he needed before he dashed down the street, not for the first time so very thankful for the serum that allowed him to run fast at all, not to mention the extra speed.

Steve didn't hear the police sirens in the distance, or wonder at the fact that the whole street was empty, no people around at all, but what he did hear was shocked him to the core. A gunshot, not far from him, and sadly not behind him, so not Bucky.

He pushed further on, refusing to believe he'd be too late to save Tony, snow falling in his face but that didn't slow him at all.

Adrenaline coursing through his body and naked fear for his godson, he almost run passed an alley where a man was talking.

"Come out kiddo, I'm tired of playing hide and seek." He almost sounded creepily friendly, which just send a shiver down Steve's spine, in his hand the man held a gun, and the soldier had no doubt that this must be Johnny.

Purposefully, Steve grabbed the lid of a trash can standing at the corner, and strode down the alley. By the time the idiot noticed him, the Captain was ready to throw the lid in a move he had done countless times already. His weapon of choice could be in no way compared to his beloved shield, but it did it's job, hitting the gunman's arm with a force to break bones.

Johnny howled in pain as he dropped his gun, he didn't even have time to recover from the shock before Steve was on him, pushing him against the wall of a house, fists buried in his lapels.

Again he cried in pain when his head hit the unwelcoming brick wall, and his eyes blazed in surprise and fear when they met Steve's angry blue ones.

"Who the fuck are you?!" he screeched, toes scratching on the dirty and wet ground.

"I'm his godfather, bastard," he emphasised with a shake, "and you better hope he is alright, or there will be no place for you to hide." And before his morals could make an appearance trough his worry and anger, he gave the kidnapper one last punch, knocking him out, and let Johnny fall to the ground.

Danger averted, Steve leaned one hand at the wall for a moment and took deep, calming, breaths.

Reasonably calm, he finally turned back to the alley, scanning it for the first time. It was narrow and short, a dead end on the other side, dumpsters on the left wall. Not a lot places to hide.

"Tony?" he called out as reassuringly as he could manage over his beating heart, "Buddy, you can come out now, it's ok."

He held his breath to listen and it didn't take him long to hear some rustling from one of the dumpsters further back.

Then he saw a small hand emerging from under the container, and he had never felt so relieved as he did when Tony's dark mob of hair came out as well.

Red rimmed brown eyes met him, and Steve shook off his stupor to scoop Tony in his arms, squishing him to his chest without getting a protest from the four year old, who was clinging to him equally tight. The short arms thrown over Steve's broad shoulders, one small fist bunching in his jacket. Tony's face was buried in his neck, like so many times before, but so much more intense.

Now that the adrenaline, and fear, and anger left him, Steve felt unusual weak for a moment, he slid down the wall of the alley, but kept a tight hold on his godson, left hand stroking the small back while the other was buried in the kid hair.

For the first time today it felt like he could actually breath. He closed his eyes to relish the moment.

"It's alright. It's ok. Everything's good now. Don't worry you're safe." He soothed, but wasn't sure if he did it just for Tony's benefit. "Shit." He couldn't stop the relieved curse.

"Language." Came the mumbled reply, muffled by his neck, and Steve laughed breathily.

"Right, sorry" he pressed his cheek to the side of Tony's face and was contend to stay that way for now.

He spared a moments thought for his best friend, but he was sure Bucky had things under control. If anything, the impatient man may have beaten the others up, but well, is not like they didn't deserve it.

Finally there was a matter Steve couldn't ignore any longer, so he carefully pushed Tony away a bit, ignoring the little protesting noise, just enough so he could see the kid.

"You ok?" he asked gently over the boy's cheek, very cold cheek. For the first time he noticed that Tony wasn't wearing a jacket…and no shoes either. Quickly, he shrugged out of his leather jacket and threw it over the kids shoulders. Not perfect, but good for now.

Tony held on with his right hand to Steve's shirt and nodded, but at the same time lifted his left hand into his godfather's view. "Hurts." He admitted in a whisper.

The cause for the pain was obvious, three of the fingers looked very swollen and the pinkie was at an unnatural angle. Steve didn't know if that happened in the car crash or if those bastards broke them on purpose. In any case it would be their fault and Steve almost hoped Johnny would stand up to attack, just so he could beat him up again.

"Okay." The soldier put the arm carefully down, "I'll get you to a doctor. He'll make it stop. Something else?"

Again, Tony shook his head, and this time didn't point anything out.

"What about your head?" Steve's hands cradled the boy's face, fingers gently going over two bruises, one on his forehead, and one on his cheek.

"Don't hurt."

"Good." Steve gave a soft smile. "Don't worry now. Before you know it I'll have you home."

He run a hand trough Tony's snow spangled hair and decided it was probably time to leave this ally behind. Sending the police to collect this dirtbag and getting Tony to see a doctor.

But when Tony began to tremble in his arms, Steve was sure it wasn't from the cold, so he carefully pulled him back against his chest, wrapping his arms around him securely. Minding his hurting hand of course.

"Sh, it's okay now, buddy. All over. You've been brave." He could feel tears sting in his own eyes when he felt the wetness of Tony's against his neck. To think he could have very well lost his godson forever today. "So brave. I'm so proud of you."

The boy breathed heavily, choking sobs escaping once in a while.

"They killed Jarvis, Uncle Steve. Jarvis is dead," He began to cry in earnest, "he wouldn't wake up."

"Oh no, Tony," Steve reassured at once, "no, don't worry, Jarvis is fine. He banged his head a little, that's why he wouldn't wake, but he is fine. Already at home waiting for you. He was very worried, still is. And he has made you cookies. Enough to last months."

"You promise?" the child sniffed.

"Have I ever lied to you, buddy?" The head shook against his shoulder. "I definitely won't start now." He reassured, pressing a kiss against the dark hair.

Hearing steps from the mouth of the alley, both tensed at once. Tony out of fear, and Steve ready to defend in case of an attack. But both relaxed instantly when they heard a familiar voice.

"Wow." Bucky said tipping his boot lightly against the unconscious bulk of Johnny, "You really did a number on him." He grinned at them. "Good."

"Hey short-stuff," Barnes came over with long strides and crouch down at their side, giving in to stroke Tony's hair as well. "Good to see you."

Tony turned his head on his godfather's shoulder to give his friend a teary smile. "Hey Bucky."

"The law is here and is taking care of the two idiots I was waiting with," he said to Steve, but let his hand stay in the wet locks. "What to you guy say we leave here, before our little one turns into a chunk of ice."

"Yeah," Steve relented, "that's probably a good idea." Slowly he pushed back on his feet while keeping a hold of Tony. Not that it was necessary, he could probably completely let go and Tony would stay exactly like he was now, so tightly was his grip with arm and legs.

They made their way over to the still unconscious man and looked down contemplatively.

"There are only two officers. They thought they'd just ask some questions. So we will have to take the sleepy head here with us."

"Yeah. Hey Tones, Bucky will take you for a moment, okay? I have to put my super strength to use for a moment. You know how he complains when he has to work on his day off." Steve huffed in mock annoyance, making Tony laugh softly.

"That's because I have no power left after I took missions with your Uncle Steve," Bucky defended and went to take the boy in his arms. "If he wouldn't always push so much, things would be very different, kid, believe me. I'm a tough guy, but everyone has his limits. He is definitely mine."

"Watch his hand." Bucky frowned, but did take a look at the fingers when he took Tony in his arms, and just like that the lightened atmosphere was gone again and he looked angrily at the kidnapper, now being hefted non too gently on Steve's shoulder.

When Tony settled in his arms, Bucky arranged the leather jacket more securely around the small form, lying trusting and tiredly against his shoulder.

Together they trudged back to the run down house and more importantly the police and Bucky's car.

* * *

It took an eternity until they were finished with the doctor, the police, everyone, but finally Bucky parked the car back outside the Stark mansion.

Tony woke from his slumber on Steve's lap, a cast on his arm and bundled up in Steve's jacket and a warm blanket from Bucky's car.

"Alright kids, we are back, now out of my car, so I may do something actually fun in my remaining free time."

"You're not coming back in?" Tony yawned and rubbed his eye.

"No brat. You take your Uncle Steve, and I'm sure your butler is still waiting. But, you know, I'm glad you are ok." He held out one finger warningly, "Don't scare us like this again."

"I try." Tony pushed a little from Steve to give Bucky one last hug, which was gladly returned.

Steve just smiled at the two of them and opened the door to leave when they finished.

"Thanks, Buck." He said as a goodbye, making the other roll his eyes.

"I said don't mention it." He grinned, and Steve grinned back.

* * *

The front door opened before Steve's hand came even near the bell and Tony practically jumped out of his arms to fall into Jarvis'. Tears falling on both sides.

Steve had never seen the butler as emotional as today, it just made the older man more likeable.

After a few heartfelt moments Jarvis sat the boy gently on the carpet in the foyer.

"Good to have you back, Master Anthony."

"Thank you."

"You may have one cookie, before dinner."

"But dinner is still two hours away! And Uncle Steve said you made lots." Tony whined.

"Dinner will be earlier tonight, you need something warm in you. And a bath. Definitely a bath. And so much sleep, those rings under your eyes…"

"You are fussing again, Jarvis." Groaned Tony, and Steve laughed. Both turned to him, as if just noticing that he was still standing there.

"You may have a cookie as well, Captain Rogers." The butler said and went back to the kitchen.

"That's very generous, Mr Jarvis." Steve picked Tony back up and followed.

Thankfully the youngest Stark didn't say anything when he saw the now 6 full jars of cookies, but he smiled at Jarvis, who was already busy at the stove.

* * *

"You ready to sleep now?" Steve asked and gently pulled the blanked over the kid who just looked so exhausted.

Tony yawned and nodded but took a grip on Steve's shirt. "Can you stay for a bit?" he asked a bit uncertainly.

"Of course." The soldier settled down beside his godson, who immediately curled into him, still gripping the bigger mans shirt.

"I was scared when Jarvis didn't wake up and they pulled me from the car." Came the whisper after a moment of silence, and Steve tightened his arms around Tony at the mental picture. "I was scared the whole time."

"Understandable. I was, too."

"But I knew you would come for me."

Steve's heart swelled at the faith Tony had in him, and hoped he would always deserve it. "Always." He bend to press his lips to the boy's forehead, "and don't you forget it."

They continued to lay in silence, and Steve almost thought Tony was already asleep, when he mumbled.

"I did tell them they would be in trouble when you come."

Steve chuckled, "Yeah well, serves them right for not believing you. Now sleep, Tony." He smoothed down the small back. "I know you are tired."

"k. Night."

"Good night."

"You stay?"

"I'll be right here." That was all the reassurance Tony needed to finally fall asleep.

Steve stayed the whole night, not caring that he was still fully clothed. Way too relieved that everything turned out alright.

_A/N Yeah, on second thought maybe not so believable that Howard was completely unreachable, but I didn't know how to bring him in. And the no people as witnesses could be unbelievable as well, but…yeah. hope you enjoyed anyway._


	3. Chapter 3

Food. Shower. Bed.

That pretty much summed up the thoughts of Captain Steve Rogers as he shuffled up the stairs to the second floor of the house. His Apartment. More importantly his _bed_.

He'd landed back at base already at 7 pm, but now it was almost one in the morning. With all the debriefing and paper work and talking about future assignments, well, everything stretched out longer than he had wanted.

This mission in itself was an eas...oh let's face it, a ridicules one.

A mad man who wanted to breed an army of sheep to aid in the war…which was over for some years now.

Yeah, that mission was something else indeed. They'd come in, saw 'The Mighty Shepherd'…Talk? Hypnotising? Persuading? Begging?... Steve wasn't even sure what exactly he was doing with the poor animals.

They looked hardly impressed, but hey, one sheep actually nibbled on his shield. Otherwise they were just standing there, looking bored and fluffy.

Why this man was rated as a threat was beyond him. But since it was the fourth of July, Steve just took it as a birthday present.

Bucky, who was probably already at home in his bed, lucky bas…fellow, couldn't stop laughing the whole way home.

Anyway. As easy going as all of this had been, it took them some time and all he wanted now was the luxury of a shower and his own bed.

Turning left he already fished his keys out of his bag and finally opened his doo-

"SURPRISE!"

Jesus! Barely one food in his home and he stumbled startled right back out into the hallway, tiredness forgotten he automatically lifted his bag in front of him. Shield size.

"Ha ha! We got you!" came the familiar voice of his best friend and he couldn't help but groan. This would follow him till the day he died.

"I didn't expect to be ambushed at my front door in the middle of the night." he defended as he relaxed again and stepped back into the apartment, but he knew it was lame.

"Yeah well, my master plan worked out. We did it on purpose in your way to small hallway, really man, instead of the living room, so you wouldn't cheat with your super hearing and ruin it." Bucky grinned proudly.

"Ok first, I didn't make the hallway, and second I really wouldn't categorize it as cheating. I'm just better than you, deal with it."

Sure enough, there in his, admittedly, small corridor he could see 5 of his closest friends. Bucky of course right at the front, his fellow soldier and friends Betsy, Richard and Marvin and, he smiled stupidly like he always seemed to do when he saw her, Peggy.

"Enough, both of you. We are not gathered here to see you two boasting boringly." She stepped up to Steve to deliver a welcome kiss to his mouth, stroking his cheek lightly.

"You are late, Captain." She smiled.

Peggy and him had been dating for about a year and a half now. The two of them had been dancing around each other for years, but with both of them working a lot and Steve being practically incompetent with women, especially the one he fancied, well, let's say they wasted a lot of time. They still didn't see each other as much as they wanted, but things were going pretty swell.

"Late for what?" he asked grinning, still feeling the warmth of her lips against his. He could get used to a greeting like this.

"Your birthday of course! We've been waiting here for hours, Steve. You said you'd be right behind me when I left. That was around ten." Bucky couldn't stay quiet for long.

"Oh, yeah sorry, I got hold up." He admitted sheepishly.

"Well, the good thing, your loyal friends waited for you and your presents didn't vanish just because it's not your birthday anymore. The bad thing, it a bit late, and some of us do have to work tomorrow…today, so come on" Peggy took charge and leaned up to give him a longer kiss now, which he gladly returned, ignoring the whistle from his idiot best friend.

"Happy belated birthday." She whispered after they parted, her delicate hand still at the back of his neck. Steve hadn't even noticed it going there.

"Thanks." He gave her a last peck and she stepped back. The others took that as their cue to come up to give him best wishes as well. Bucky, not caring that he had already congratulated earlier, squeezed him as hard as he could, as if to make up for the many times he had to be careful before the serum.

All of them made their way to the living room, after Steve finally closed the door and put away his keys and bag, and the Captain, feeling warm and content that his friends would do something like this for him, noticed two additional figures on his couch.

"Mrs Miller," he greeted his elderly neighbour from down the hall, who was sitting in the corner with her usual, caring smile on her face.

Nora Miller had been living here since before he moved into this apartment and the two of them got along immediately. Her Husband died many years ago and they didn't have any children, so Steve helped her whenever he could, and she'd finally someone she could let out her motherly side with.

He went over to her while the others picked up earlier conversations, and she took his face in her hand to press a kiss to his cheek. "Stephen. Congratulations, my boy."

"Thank you, but you didn't have to wait that long."

"Oh, that is no problem, I will just sleep in, then." She reassured. " Besides, I didn't want to move him. He's sleeping so peacefully."

Indeed he was, Steve looked down indulgently at his little godson, breathing deeply in his sleep, lying stretched out on the couch with his head nestled in Nora's lap. The quilt Mrs Miller had made him once covered Tony to keep him warm.

Mrs Miller had been doting on the boy since the first time Steve brought him home with him, and Tony had welcomed the attention with open arms, taking the numerous hugs and the sweets Steve wasn't supposed to see with glee.

Back then he'd just started talking and while the name Nora was easy enough, it had always come out as Nona, and that way it stayed for Tony, since Mrs Miller didn't mind and actually found it quite endearing.

Lovingly he ran a hand trough the hair of the seven year old boy. He was growing so fast. "You could have moved him. Once he's out, he's usually out" which was true, proven by the fact that he hadn't woken up when Steve's guests had almost given him a heart attack as a greeting. Tony could run around actively for hours non stop. But once he asleep, nothing short of an earthquake could wake him until he is ready.

"Little Anthony had been so excited to see you again and to give you your present, but about half an hour ago he couldn't hold his eyes open anymore." She stroked her hand over the boys back.

"Yeah, I can imagine." He nodded. Tony was always glad to see Steve and had no problems showing him that. When he gets older, becoming a teenager, this may change. Not the happiness at seeing him, of that he was sure, but the open display of his emotions, so Steve enjoyed it while it lasts. It's always heart warming for him to know that he'll have someone home waiting for him.

And god knows he returns the love he was given from his godson. From the first moment he had taken him into his arms he had grown attached to the child, and that would _never_ change.

Steve couldn't imagine a life without Tony anymore.

"I better take him to bed now, tough. No offence, but I think he'll be more comfortable there." He smiled at the elderly dame.

"Of course, by all means, tuck him in."

Carefully he gathered the sleeping kid into his arms, where Tony's arms automatically came to his shoulders and his face settled against his neck. Steve tightened his grip a little.

When he started to rise he felt something sliding over his back and heard it dropping to the ground.

Turning, the Captain found something wrapped in a cloth lying on his carpet. It must have slipped out of Tony's hand when he gripped the back of Steve's shirt lightly, but before he could examine it further he was halted by Mrs Miller.

"Don't unwrap it, Stephen, it's Tony's present. I'm sure he wants to be awake for that."

"Yeah, I'm sure he does." He agreed and finally rose to his feet, Mrs Miller did too.

"Don't be mad, my boy, but I'm leaving now too. The young and the old should really be in bed by now." She gave both of her boy's a last peck to the forehead, even if she had to motion Steve down.

"Thanks for waiting, and staying with Tony. And good night."

"No trouble at all. Good night."

She went to the door and said the others goodbye on her way and Steve made his way to the guest room, which was more known as Tony's room by now or occasionally Bu-

"Oh wait! You don't expect me to make my way all the way home tonight, do you? You take the brat, I'm taking over your spare." Yeah occasionally Bucky's, so he changed course to his bedroom, wouldn't be the first time he and Tony shared.

"Unless of course Peggy is staying too, then I take him, he is way too young for –ow!" Steve was glad he had his back turned to them so they couldn't see his red face, and even without looking he was sure Peggy has gotten physical to shut his friend up. Good!

In his room he switched on the light and turned down the cover with one hand. He was glad Tony was already in his Pyjamas, so he slipped him gently, with practiced ease, into bed, tucking the blanket around him.

As expected the kid didn't even seem close to waking, he just curled up with a small sigh.

He put Tony's present on the nightstand, in plain sight should Tony wake, kissed his godson's head, and finally went to join his other friends.

* * *

In the end, they spend two and a half hours just sitting around, talking, laughing, eating and drinking. It was great to just think about nothing serious and just enjoy the downtime with his friends. That was definitely the best present they could have given him. Of course, the art supplies and books wouldn't go to waste either, but still.

But sooner or later it all had to end and one after the other left his apartment to head to their own home. Minus Bucky of course, who stumbled tiredly, and a little tipsy, to the guest room. His last words before the door closed were a demand for pancakes when he woke up.

With a bemused shake of his head, Steve cleaned up a bit, but soon decided the rest could wait till he got some sleep himself.

He went for a quick shower and after all, was glad when he could finally lie down under his covers, hopefully he wouldn't have to move for the next few hours.

But his young bunkmate had other plans.

"Nona?" Tony sat up tiredly when something woke him from his slumber, rubbing at his eyes with his small hand.

"No buddy. She's already left for her bed. Go back to sleep, huh?" Steve coaxed in a soft voice. It wasn't that he didn't want to talk to the boy, but at the moment sleep was very inviting. For both of them, judging from Tony's huge yawn.

"M-kay." Reassured, Tony sunk back into the mattress and scooted over to the familiar voice and form, plastering himself against Steve's warm side.

Steve held his breath for a moment and waited to see if the kid would go back to sleep.

But when he felt Tony freeze against him he knew it was not to be.

"Uncle Steve!" Tony shot up, suddenly wide awake, and stared at Steve with wide eyes. Then a pout quickly begun to form and his shoulders slumped. "I miiiiiissed everything." He whined.

"Hey now," Steve grinned and pushed Tony's lip back in a little with his finger, "It wasn't your fault, pal. I was late."

"Still." The boy didn't look any happier. "I wanted to call surprise!"

"If it's any consolation, it was a surprise you are here at all. Didn't Jarvis say he wouldn't trust Bucky with you anymore, after you fell into the pond the last time he went out with you alone."

"Yes, that was fun." Tony giggled away the sad face. "But Bucky cheated and sent in Peggy to get me. He hid in the car."

Jarvis can be pretty scary, Steve could totally picture Bucky waiting outside. He'd have to mention that later to his friend. A big scary Soldier shouldn't be scared of a Butler, right? He chuckled. No he understood.

"So, don't I get a hello?" he asked.

Tony didn't need any further invitation and launched himself at his godfather. "Uncle Steve! I've missed you!" he cried out, pretty much the same familiar words as always when Steve came back, no matter if he's gone for weeks or just a day.

"I've missed you, too, buddy." He enclosed the small form with his arms and squeezed lightly.

"Uncle Steve, Happy birthday! Or belated Birthday. I hope you had a good one. I've got a present. And you are old now, which is sad. I read the young have to help the old people stand up, carrying bags and offer them their seat. But you are not that old yet, which is good since I rather give you my bag to carry. Do you want to see your present? I made it myself, but do you know what? Daddy actually helped! Well, not helped so much but he gave me what I needed, and said I did good! Do you want it now?"

Middle of the night and still Tony could talk like no one else. Steve felt his head reeling a bit because Tony was still rambling about older people, and really, Steve wasn't_ that_ old yet. In the end he just latched on to the question if he wanted to have his present, ready to answer when Tony would stop to take a breath.

"Oh my god! Steve shut him up! Some of us want to sleep around here!" Came the desperate voice of Bucky came from the other room suddenly, but before Steve could even think about answering, Tony took his own defence.

"You took my bed you big old meanie! But it's ok. You are old, I give you my place to sleep graciously. You can hope your hearing goes next, then you can sleep without being interrupted. Good Night!" he turned back to Steve, ignoring the muttered 'Brat' from the other room, "Do you?"

The Captain blinked. Oh right. "Yes, please."

Tony didn't even wait till he scrambled from the bed…and stopped, with a frown.

"On the bedside table." Steve smiled.

The little head turned to the table and saw his present. Grinning he grabbed it and moved back to Steve, who'd already sat up against the headboard.

Tony fiddled a moment, looking a bit hesitant, and then just thrusted the cloth wrapped present in Steve's hands, who took it with care.

When he opened the cloth, he found…a chain? He lifted the short chain, made of small thicker metal plates, linked with little metal loops and, ah, a bracelet. You could connect the ends.

"It's not a lot, and I don't know if you like it. But it's…I read that friends sometimes have matching bracelets. And I thought, I mean we are friends right? And the ones I saw were boring so I made them. And then I thought, I mean you are a Soldier, and soldiers go missing, I read about that a lot! And you know children go missing too and, and…" Tony took a deep breath. "So I made bracelets with one of Dad's new tracking thing and when yo- we go missing we can always be found, Daddy knows how."

Tony watched Steve carefully and was relieved when he saw a smile forming.

"Do you like it? Or is it too…girly?"

He ran his fingers carefully over the well-formed metal, and felt honoured that Tony made something like this for him. With a…tracking device no less. He wasn't sure about that one yet, would have to talk with Howard about it, but he knew Tony was often afraid Steve wouldn't come back home, so it's fitting and also so great, if Tony really got something like this for himself.

He didn't want to come back one time and not know where he is. Once was enough for him.

"It's perfect, Tony. Thank you."

Tony grinned.

"And you got one for yourself?"

"uh-huh. But not completely finished. Almost."

"Well, then hurry, so we can go matching, alright?"

The child grinned and nodded. Proud that Steve liked it.

The soldier considered lying it on his bedside table, but at his godsons hopeful glance he quickly clasped it around his wrist.

"Think we can get some more shut eye now, kid?"

"I think I could be persuaded. With a story!"

Steve mock groaned, but lifted his arm when Tony dove in to cuddle again. "Aren't you too old yet?"

"Nope."

Thank god super Soldiers didn't need that much sleep.

* * *

A/N thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed.


	4. Chapter 4

_I know, a new one pretty fast? shocking right? :D …but better not get too used to it :(  
_

_Hm, I just wanted to say that I've got some requests, asking if I'll write something about later, like the Iron Man movies and maybe Avengers, as well. And since I can't answer all of those people via PM, like xxEllBellxx or Pagen for example, I just wanted to reassure those, and future askers :D, that I do plan on writing something along those lines. It will probably be an individual story and not in this one shots category. I'll try to work in what you guys wanted to see as good as I can, if it fit's with my original plot, that is…  
Oh, and I worked over the last chapter and found more mistakes than I'm proud of (and most likely not all of them), so, sorry I put you through that :D I'm glad you bear with me!  
_

_Yeah that's all, so here's the next one. Shorter then the others, sorry^^_

* * *

He blamed the lack of sleep. Yeah, that and the fact that if there was a place where Captain America should be allowed to let his guard down, it would be his home, right? Regardless, he would _never_ tell anyone, especially not Bucky, that he only noticed another presence in his bed after it kicked him, quite literary, in the shins.

Steve Rogers jerked out of his fitful slumber when a cold, tiny foot knocked into his legs and his sleep muddled brain took a moment to acknowledge the small form now curled up against his stomach under the blanket.

Of course, since he was a soldier after all, it maybe took only a few seconds to wake completely and identify the little body pressed against his own as his two year old godson.

Confused, as to why the boy was huddling under his covers and not sleeping after the exhausting day, full of running enthusiastically around and making Captain America trying to keep up with him, he went to lift the cover but was distracted by a bright flash coming through the window.

Outside a storm was roaring, rain pelting against the glass, trailing down in little rivers. The lightning illuminated the whole room, throwing shadows on the carpet, and the thunder that inevitably followed rumbled and rolled through the bedroom, making the hiding child flinch against him.

Ah.

How the hell he hadn't noticed the weather was beyond him. Wasn't he supposed to be always aware of his surrounding? Well, it wasn't a threat, so yeah, he'd slept trough worse if he didn't think there was any danger. And it's been a long time since he was afraid of storms. Good. Reassuring himself was a success. Time to move on.

Turning his attention back to his guest, he slowly lifted the corner of the blanket and peered into the darkness under to be met by two big, brown orbs, staring back at him wide open. So maybe he couldn't _see_ the colour. But he knew it by heart.

"Hey there." He smiled down reassuringly and was rewarded with a whispered "Hi." in response.

"You ok?"

Tony nodded after a second, and even managed to blink his, probably drying, eyes once. But he didn't make any attempt to move.

"Want to come up here and get a little more air for a change?"

This time he hesitated a bit longer, but actually uncurled a little, only to plaster himself even more tightly against Steven when another thunder sounded.

"Hey now," Steve kept his voice soft and reached down to smooth the dark mob of hair, rubbing lightly over the little back. "there is no need to be afraid, buddy. Just the nature running it's course."

" 'm not 'fraid" the kid mumbled in Steve's shirt.

"No? I'm sorry, my mistake then." Steve tried to hide his grin, yes, he 'wasn't afraid' either as a kid. "What are you doing down there, if you don't mind me asking?"

"…cuddling?"

"That a question?"

"Cuddling." Another clap outside, another wince under the blanket, a fist bunched his shirt. Aggressive cuddling.

With an understanding sigh he gently pried his godson a little away from him and pulled him up so at least his head was above the covers.

"Hi." Tony tried again and gave the older man a weak smile. Steve could imagine his eyes were a little red rimmed as well, but it was too dark to see.

"Hi again." He smiled as well. "You know, I like cuddling as much as the next, but don't you think it's a bit late?"

When the room lit up again for a moment, Tony put his hand over the ear not squished into the pillow in anticipation and scooted back close to his godfather, unable to hide his discomfort.

"Daddy said not to be 'fraid," his breath hitched when the promised thunder sounded, "an to go back t'bed." Tony said and tucked his head under Steve's chin. "Don' send me back t'bed."

Frowning, and mentally scolding Howard, he put his arms around his godson and turned on his back, pulling Tony with him, who immediately settled on top of him.

"I'm not sending you away." The child relaxed a bit against him in relief. "It's ok to be afraid sometimes. I used to be scared of thunder, too."

"When you was little?" the kid perked up a little.

"Yeah," Steve smiled and started to rub Tony's back again to try and calm him more. "when I was little. I always went to my mother, then. And know what she did?"

He felt the boy shake his head. With relief he noticed that the storm was, oh so slowly, moving on as well.

"She always sung a special song to me. It always calmed me and soothed my fears, up until the time I wasn't afraid of storms any more, at all. Want me to try it?"

Wouldn't be the first time he sung Tony to sleep. It's been some time and they both preferred bedtime stories, but it was the best he could offer.

After another, now thank god a bit quieter, clap of thunder, Steve managed to keep Tony's tension at bay with warm hands.

The head under his chin finally nodded, and the soldier hoped with his singing and warmth, and the storm slowly leaving, it wouldn't be long until Tony went back to sleep.

When he was a kid, he had heard his mother sing this song a lot, and as he got older he found himself often murmuring the text as well, not out of fear anymore, but familiarity and warm thoughts about his mom.

So, taking a breath, he had no problems remembering the words and started to sing softly, imagining his mother going along.

_little child, be not afraid  
though rain pounds harsh against the glass  
like an unwanted stranger, there is no danger  
I am here tonight_

His hands never ceased to run trough his godsons hair, over his arms and back, and Steve couldn't stop his own eyes from closing at the touch with his childhood.

_little child, be not afraid  
though thunder explodes and lightning flash  
illuminates your tear-stained face  
I am here tonight  
_

Though the thunder was still sounding at a further distance, the last tension was slowly leaving Tony's body and he begun to melt into Steve's chest, obviously sleepy.

_and someday you'll know  
that nature is so  
the same rain that draws you near me  
falls on rivers and land  
on forests and sand  
makes the beautiful world that you'll see  
in the morning_

Squinting down a bit, the Captain saw the child blinking his eyes tiredly before they finally closed, mouth opening into a yawn.

_little child, be not afraid  
though storm clouds mask your beloved moon  
and its candlelight beams, still keep pleasant dreams  
I am here tonight  
_

Pretty fast, Tony's breath evened out and Steve too, felt his eyes were getting kind of heavy as well, so he didn't bother to keep them open.

_little child, be not afraid  
though wind makes creatures of our trees  
and their branches to hands, they're not real, understand  
and I am here tonight_

The song wasn't finished, but with the godson sleeping on top of him, the godfather couldn't help but wrap his arms around the child and follow Tony's lead.

* * *

_A/N So, the song is by _Vienna Teng_ and called _Lullaby for a Stormy Night_ and I love the song to pieces. When I was listening to it earlier, I couldn't help but think of those two. Don't know if Chris Evans could pull it off, since I only heard him sing for a few seconds on you tube, performing poohs corner, thought it was pretty cute though, so why not. And in fanfiction, everything is possible :D_

_And I have NO idea what a two year old is supposed to sound like, since I never heard one...in english, that is._

_Thanks for reading and, if you do, commenting^^  
_


	5. Chapter 5

_Finally the next one, sorry it took again longer then I told you _**WolfOfProphecy's**_!_

* * *

„…not woken up yet. Apparently a bullet managed to graze his head rather severe, another lodged in his shoulder and a third went trough his left side."

Being the healthily curious boy that he was, Tony couldn't help but stop in front of his father's office, leaning towards the door to better understand Howard and Jarvis.

He could hear his father sigh, but Jarvis was the one to talk again, his voice rather tense.

"He's had surgery and was transported to the hospital near the base here."

"Good, good. That's…good." He heard his Dad for the first time. "So, he'll be alright?"

"Master Barnes said they believe so, but they'll know more as soon as he wakes up."

Master Barnes? Bucky. Tony's eyes widened a bit as realization dawned on who exactly they were talking about and fear spread in his body. It was confirmed a second later when he heard Howard speak again.

"Alright then. Please do send him…a card…or something. I'll have to make a note that the soldier Serum doesn't keep bullets from hitting Steve…" Howard's voice faded in the end like he was starting to talk more to himself than to Jarvis, but Tony was too busy fighting tears to notice or care. Uncle Steve was hurt. He was torn between going in and begging to be taken to Steve and waiting how the conversation would end. Maybe Howard actually planned on going and would take Tony with him…

"If I may, sir," Jarvis cleared his throat to gain back the attention of his boss, "I strongly believe Master Anthony would like to visit his godfather and Captain Rogers would be pleased to see you as well."

Tony could feel his hope coming up, and while it didn't make his worry vanish he was sure Uncle Steve would soon be better if Tony would come to tell him stories this time. He almost turned to run up to his room to change out of his pyjama when Howard crushed his hope with his thumb.

"Huh? Yeah, no. Anthony would probably like that, but I don't have the time right now," Tony could hear shuffling and steps on the other side, " I have a meeting to attend to. Tell Mrs Stark I won't be back until tomorrow, well she most likely won't be either. Got to go, Obadiah is already waiting."

And then the door opened before the five year old could even think about backing away, causing the older Stark to stop short if he didn't want to collide with his son.

"Jesus. Anthony what are you doing lingering in front of my door?" but he didn't seem to be interested in an answer as he manoeuvred around the small boy, heading down the hallway.

Without a hesitation Tony run after him. "Daddy, please! I want to visit Uncle Steve."

"Anthony!" Howard didn't break his stride, his tone reprimanding. "What did I tell you about eavesdropping?" He shrugged on his jacket by the door. "And why are you even still in your pyjama?"

"But dad! Uncle Steve…" If father and son had one thing in common, it was their stubbornness.

"If you have heard so well then you must know that he will be fine, and I don't have time."

"But…" Tony was not above tugging on his fathers jacket, it always had a positive effect on most people, the tears in his eyes, though, came on their own.

"No but. And stop your crying, you are to old for that. Stark men don't cry."

The child wiped his eyes with his sleeve and ceased his tugging, realizing it's futileness. "But…"

Howard sighed exasperatedly, "Look Anthony, you know how important these meetings are for the continued existence of the company. Maybe we can go and see Steve tomorrow...no wait, there is the presentation of…the day after tomorrow. Yes," the older Stark opened the door, "that could work."

The door fell shut behind Howard after his last words of, "the Company comes first." Leaving behind his son, who looks angry and crestfallen at the same time, to stare at the door. How could the stupid company always come first? Before Uncle Steve? No. If necessary he would find his own way to the hospital. He wouldn't wait for two days. Uncle Steve wouldn't wait for two days.

"Master Anthony?"

Startled, Tony turned around and away from the front door to see Jarvis waiting for his attention.

"I have orders to deliver a care package to the hospital and I'm afraid I won't be able to leave you alone for such a long time. If you'd change and get ready, we can be on our way shortly."

Lightening up immediately, Tony run across to his butler, hugging him around the waist. "Thank you, Jarvis."

The older man patted his hair fondly and Tony let go after a moment to sprint back up the stairs to his room.

* * *

The Hospital was full of people, some looking sick, some not so much, but judging by their attire belonged here anyway.

The butler was talking to a nurse and so Tony took the time to look around the crowd.

He couldn't help but stay close to Jarvis squeezing Shield the turtle in his right hand when one old man waved him from a chair he was resting on with a friendly smile, but he did wave back after a moment of hesitation.

"Yo, Tony!"

Both, butler and boy, turned at the call and Tony was relieved to see another familiar face among those strangers.

"Bucky!" he saw his Godfather's best friend emerging from the last door down the hall and while the happy reunion hugs are usually reserved for his Uncle Steve, Tony felt emotional and glad enough to run up in the older man's arms.

They both held on for a moment, sharing the worry for their friend, before they let go.

Tony looked up hopefully at the adult. "Bucky is Uncle Steve here?" Stupid Question "Is he alright?"

"Yeah, brat," Barnes patted him on the head the way he usually hated, but this time Tony didn't care. "he is sleeping right now, but he'll be fine soon."

Tony frowned. He wasn't stupid, he knew Steve was super strong, but one bullet could kill a normal man. Three a super man? But Bucky wouldn't lie to him right? He looked worried, but not…like his best friend was dying.

That was Tony's biggest fear. He knew Steve loved to help all people and couldn't just stay home with Tony all the time, but he was downright terrified by the thought that his Godfather would permanently leave him.

"Hey," suddenly Bucky was knelt in front of him, brushing over his cheek. He hadn't even noticed the tear trailing down his face "I am not lying to you Tony, you're a smart boy, you deserve the truce." He said as if hearing his thoughts. "At first we weren't sure if he'd make it. But now we _are_ . Steve is healing and sleeping it off. Okay?"

"Okay." Tony sniffed and went in for another hug.

Bucky gave him another squeeze and then stood up again. "Let's go talk to your in-no-way-intimidating butler and then we'll go see your Uncle Steve."

Together they went back to Jarvis who'd been waiting patiently and the adults begun to talk. And Talk. And Talk. Then Tony decided he had waited enough and, not caring if they saw him or not, he returned to the door he'd seen Bucky come from, sure that it was the room of his godfather.

He looked back one last time, seeing that Jarvis and Bucky were still animatedly talking, tucked Shield to his chest, carefully opened the door and went inside.

The room was rather small, there was a closet, a couple of chairs in the corner, medical equipment, bedside tables, but the most place consuming things were the two beds, one on each side of the room.

The left one was empty with neatly folded sheets, on the other though, Tony hold his breath for a second and bravely fought more tears, there lay Steve Rogers.

Tony had seen him sleeping a lot of times, and usually Steve wokes up when his godson came, special military training he had called it, but this time he didn't even stir when Tony made his way cautiously to the bedside, and he didn't think that was because he tried to be extra quiet.

Since he was rather small ( Uncle Steve said he had been too, so it didn't bother him) the young Stark pulled a chair that stood not far over to the bed and climbed up to get a better view.

The first thing his eyes fell upon were the white bandages wrapped around Steve's head, which looked so unnatural, Tony had to fight the urge to take them off. The older man wasn't wearing a shirt, but a blanket was pulled up to his chest, his arms lying on top of the covers, limply on each side. His face was a bit pale but he was breathing easily and looked relaxed.

Besides the dressing material hiding most of his blond hair and the other peaking just a bit out from under the blanket, one could really think he was only sleeping

But Tony _knew_ and he'd never before felt like he did right then. Scared and worried and a bit lost. This was Captain America, _his_ Uncle Steve, he wasn't supposed to get hurt.

Carefully, the child leaned on his right arm on the bed, squishing Shields flipper under his palm, and stretched out his left hand to lightly touch the Soldier's cheek. Steve still didn't move, but Tony felt a bit relieved that his skin was warm to the touch.

Taking a moment to steady himself, so as not to risk landing on top of Steve, Tony reached across the hurt man to place his stuffed turtle under Steve's left hand, leaving the right one in front of him free to hold, should the need arise.

"Master Anthony!" the reprimanding voice wasn't loud but, in the quiet room, startled him almost enough to tumble from his bed/chair position. He caught himself quickly and sat back in the chair, turning his attention a bit guiltily to Jarvis and Bucky standing at the now open door.

Without even needing to say a word, Jarvis' disapproving stare had Tony looking at the floor in seconds. That was the thing with both, the butler and Steve, they didn't really need to shout at him, their body stance and facial expressions were usually enough to make him feel bad.

"I'm sorry, Jarvis." He mumbled.

"You know better than to just run off."

"I just wanted to see Uncle Steve."

Jarvis sighed and when Tony dared to look up, he was glad he didn't look angry anymore. "Next time you wait, or at the very least tell me where you are going."

"Yes, sir."

Obviously satisfied, Jarvis started to do his…Jarvis thing. Fussing carefully over Steve's blanket, getting something to read from the basket he had brought, putting some flowers on the table, over all making the rather cold hospital room a bit warmer.

Bucky came over to Tony and after a moment of thought flicked the kids ear.

"Ow." Tony whined, but the adult just plucked him from the chair to sit down himself, settling Tony on his lap.

"That was for making us worry."

Tony pouted, but didn't protest and settled back against the other's chest.

"When will he wake up, Bucky?"

"They have given him something earlier to help him sleep. Doc said maybe tonight or in the morning at the latest. It is hart to predict with him."

Tony could actually feel Bucky talking with his back to the man's chest, that combined with his general familiar presence made him relax more then he thought possible at the moment. After all there wasn't much to worry about, he told himself. Steve was usually a fast healer, he'd seen cut's vanish very quickly before, and now he just needed to sleep some more and then he'd hug Tony and say he was sorry for making him worry.

Yeah.

The two watched in silence while Jarvis kept buzzing around some more until he finally deemed everything ok.

"Very well," he said, "Master Anthony, I'll take my leave now." The older man smiled when Tony fixed sad, almost desperate, eyes on him an grabs on to Barnes shirt. "Sergeant Barnes already declared his willingness to keep you here. Don't hesitate to call if the need arises. I hope Captain Rogers has a quick recovery." Without waiting for any words, the butler hustled out the door.

Silence hung in the room after that. Neither sure what to say.

"Thank You." Tony finally said, without turning to face the other, but with no lack of gratefulness.

"Don't mention it. Was a selfish act, I'd get bored silly here alone. Now I can at least beat you at poker."

At that Tony did turn and raised an eyebrow. "You always light up the whole room with your glowing when you have a good hand."

"I do _not_!" Bucky denies vehemently, but inwardly he was glad he got Tony away from staring at Steve like a lost puppy.

"Do, too! You are worse than Uncle Steve. And he looks ridicules while trying to bluff."

"How you even got him to play poker with you in the first is a mystery. He never wants to play with me." Bucky grumbled.

"That's because I'm his favourite." Tony returns teasingly smug.

"Why you little… if he has favourites, then I'm at the top of the list!" He poked the five year olds sides, causing him to squirm and slap his hands frantically from his ticklish body parts. "After all I know him since we were little."

"Peh, he's held me shortly after I was born. That's a deep bonding you can't compare with." Tony declares wistfully.

"Ha! I know that story. You drooled all over him!"

"I did not!"

"Jarvis."

How they heard the whispered name was beyond them but the bickering stopped immediately and Tony's and Bucky's eyes snapped to the bed, looking rather comically.

For someone who wasn't supposed to be awake yet, Steve Rogers did look like it undeniable with his half open eyes and soft smile on his lips.

"Jarvis is definitely my favourite. His food makes up for a lot." His voice was a bit raspy and his throat felt dry, but one couldn't expect anything less.

"Uncle Steve!" "Steve!"

Tony's instinct was to jump on his godfather at once, hugging the hell out of him, but as soon as he so much as twitched Bucky's big hands enclosed his hips, keeping him from his tackle attack.

Of course, Tony stilled himself, he didn't even know which side Steve had been hit with the bullets, maybe even one bullet each side. That wouldn't make the lightest hug enjoyable for the soldier.

Fortunately, Steve slowly lifted his right arm, which Tony saw as permission to carefully dive underneath it. He stretched out alongside the injured man and, not daring to reach across the soldiers chest, he kept his hands close to himself but tucked his face up to Steve's neck, all of a sudden feeling happy, exhausted and so, so relieved. Being told Uncle Steve was going to be alright and finally feeling his warm hand running though his hair again soothingly, were two very different things.

"I've missed you, Uncle Steve."

"Yeah kid," Steve laughed softly, "I missed you, too."

With the soft press of lips against the part of his face Steve could reach without moving too much or having to pull Tony from his safety spot, the boy couldn't keep the little tear that squeezed tough his closed lids and he felt the arm holding him tighten a bit.

"It's ok, I'm fine. I'm sorry I made you worry." All Tony could manage was a sniff and a nod.

He was so tired…

"I love you…"

"love you too, buddy."

Turning his attention finally to his best friend, Steve was glad to see he had some water ready to wet his throat and he drank some with Bucky's help gratefully.

God, his head hurt, there was more, but his head was the most nagging. As much as he tried to remember, Steve wasn't even sure what had happened exactly, but with Tony still half awake against him he didn't want to ask either. Besides, he felt a bit tired as well, even though he was sure he had already been out for some time.

"Go back to sleep, Captain sacrifice." Bucky took pity on his friend when he saw the tired blinking of Steve's eyes. "You shouldn't even be awake yet. And when you are feeling better," he glanced at Tony to see him breathing evenly in his sudden nap, "we'll have to talk about the idiocy of a man, who is already bleeding from two places and is still feeling the need to jump in front of a perfectly healthy sergeant."

Ah yes, there was something along that.

"You ok?" he asked his fellow soldier, eyes already closed in preparation to drop off.

"Yeah, mushbrain. I'm okay. But never again, I'm telling you."

"Yes, sir." Steve mumbled, and didn't sound at all like he meant it. He felt more than saw Bucky wanting to take Tony from his side so he forced himself more awake again and tightened his hold. "No, leave him."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." Steve sighed and was asleep in seconds.

Bucky retrieved the blanked from the other bed and put it over the child for now. Sooner or later he would have to move, at the latest when a Doctor came or nurses for check up, but for now he could stay where he was.

Tired, but still to riled up to sleep, the soldier flopped back into the chair.

"And who am I gonna play poker with now?

* * *

_Got no medical knowledge, obviously, so I didn't go in any detail there oh and I wasn't sure about Bucky rank, but when I googled it sayed Sergeant, so yeah, hope that's right.  
_

_Thank's for reading_


	6. Chapter 6

_Next one! **WayToPretty** asked for a drunk teen Tony with some angsty. Hope this is ok Pretty!_

* * *

_Riing Riiing Riiiiing_

Steve could swear the phone was getting more persistent with each ring. It took some half asleep fumbling in the dark bedroom, but finally he was able to pick up and drag the receiver to his ear…only to be assaulted by obnoxious loud music.

Instantly wide awake, he jerked the phone away and contemplated just hanging up again, pegging it as a prank. But then he heard a voice shouting over the booming noise.

_"Hello?"_

Cautiously he lifted it near his ear again. "Yes?"

_"Uhm, yer the Pa from…wait a second…"_ Steve could hear shuffling on the other end, not that it did much to obscure the music and voice. _"Hey kid! What's yer name?"_ the response to that, he couldn't hear. But the caller was back on the phone a second later.

_"Tony."_ What, Tony? _His _Tony? _"Yer his Pa?"_

"His Godpa…" Steve blinked and shook his head, "Uh, Godfather. I'm his godfather, yes. What happened? Is he alright? Hurt?" His shock made room for worry and confusion. Why wasn't Tony calling him himself? What was he doing there at, he glanced at the clock, 3 in the morning _at all_?

The man on the phone laughed heartily._ "That depends. Do ya count drunk o' his ass, as a' right?"_

_Drunk? _Why the… "Why the heck did you give him alcohol? He's barely seventeen!" Steve exclaims incredulously, already out of bed and stretching to reach his trousers.

_"Now mate, don' give me trouble, kid had a fake ID, an my idiot workmate here didna realize. Now, I asked him ta give me the number of his parents, an' this was the only he gave me. If yer won't get him, I have no choice but to call the fuzz."_ The stranger drawled, and Steve was wondering if the good man wasn't already half drunk himself. Anyway.

"No. No, don't. Just tell me where, and I'll come get him." He said, shrugging on his shirt.

* * *

The…club he assumed it would be called, was…different. The music, which shouldn't even be considered music in his opinion, screaming through the establishment making his ears ring almost immediately. People, different age, different gender, lying around in a drunkenly haze, others swinging around attempting something that's probably supposed to be dancing.

Sure he had been out dancing and drinking, ok, (the drinking more effective before the serum before too) but this seemed just…different.

With sure steps he made his way over to the bar, waving over the keeper.

"What can I getcha, pal?"

"Uh, nothing. You called me to get Tony."

"Ah, yes." The bartender gave a toothy smile. "The Godfather."

"Right…"

"Yer kid is trough the back with my wife. Thought it betta to get him away from people he can run his smart mouth off. A' ready got himself into a fight. 's lucky some got 'tween them before serious punches could be traded."

Steve sighed and buried his face in his hands for a moment. What has the boy done.

The Barkeeper –call me Jim- waved him trough a door behind the bar.

He wasn't sure what to expect from a 'room behind the bar', but stepping in he was surprised by the well decorated room that gives off a wave of homey feelings as soon as you step in.

The 'music' was muffled when he closed the door, but silent it was not. All he could hear was his godson tough.

On a couch in the middle of the room, sat a dame, maybe around 40, smiling kindly down at his godson, lying comfortably in her lap. Her hands run trough his hair and he talked animatedly, with waving arms.

Steve watched with crossed arms for a moment from the entrance.

"…-d sooo big! I made him all by myself. He's still very clumsy an bits stupid, so I called him Dummy, but he'll learn, so maybe he'll be smarty one day. S a leering bot, yaknow?... no, wait, a learning bot. yeah, he's- "

"Oh look." The brown haired woman interrupted the teen gently. "Your father is here to take you home."

The Captain didn't miss the momentary look of confusion, mixed with…hope and panic all at once? But as soon as Tony's head fell to the side to look at the newcomer, he broke into a drunken grin. "Daddyyyy." He cried out, and giggled the next moment.

Steve kept his arms over his chest, set his mouth in a straight line and lifted one eyebrow up, completing the disapproving look Tony hated so much directed at him. This time he definitely earned it.

Tony had the decency to look abashed for all of three seconds, before he struggled to sit up with the help of Jim's wife, and gave Steve a loopy grin.

"Uh-Oh. The I-am-disappointed-in-you-Tony stare." He laughed. "Know that one, saw one actually this morning." Steve sighed and watched as his godchild giggled himself almost to tears. "But no one can pull it off like you, Uuuuncle Steeeeve." And then he was flat on his face, failing at the attempt to stand.

"Oh god." The woman gasped, ready to reach for the teen, but the Captain stopped her.

"Don't bother Ma'am. I've got this." He finally moved from the door.

"Yeah," Tony waved his arm without moving anything else, voice muffled through the carpet. "He's got it." With a grunt he was lifted by strong, familiar arms to his feet and he plastered himself…or was plastered? He wasn't sure what's happening anymore… against his godfathers side. "He's always got it. The man wit-"

"Thank you for helping him Ma'am." Steve interrupted him. "I really appreciate it."

"Oh he was no trouble at all. A real charmer you got there." She smiled fondly. "So you are his Uncle Steve. He talked a lot about you."

"That would be me, yes. Steve Rogers, pleasure to meet you, I'd shake your hand but…" obviously both hands were busy holding up the swaying kid, before he finally had enough and slid his hands under Tony's knees to pick him up.

"Wha, noooooo. I can walk. I'm a good walker. I walk awesomely. Let me walk." He whined but in contrary to his words just leaned against Steve and settled in his arms with a tired sigh.

"Oh Tony. What am I going to do with you, huh?"

"Feed me." Tony sighed, then frowned. "Noo, Keep me. Not feed me." And so the giggling started again. "m not hungry."

Sighing for what felt like the thousandth time this night, he ignored the laughing and turned to the lady again. "Do you know if he still owes your husband money?" Steve would prefer to just walk out now with his godson, without having to linger in the loud place.

"No, Jimmy said he had paid for every single drink he'd had. Here you can take this exit." She pointed to the second door in the room. "You just need to go down the flight of stairs on the left and it'll lead you out."

Relieved that he didn't have to manoeuvre through the other room, he adjusted his grip on Tony, who'd at least stop his manic laughing and said goodbye to the friendly host.

"Thank you again for looking after him and all, please thank your husband as well from me."

"I told you it's ok. Now go on, I think someone needs a bed." She said nodding to the yawning boy.

"Right. Would you mind?" Steve asked, nodding to the door. Not that he couldn't make it himself, but it was easier if she opened it.

"Not at all." She hurried to open the door and switched on the light in the hallway. "Goodbye you two. Drive carefully."

"We will." The Captain reassured. "Good night."

Tony, finally realizing that they were leaving perked up enough to wave a clumsy hand to the woman. "Bye Mary!" he cried over Steve's shoulder.

"Bye Tony. And don't you come back until you're old enough." She laughed, and closed the door.

* * *

In hindsight, his bike wasn't the best choice for the job at hand, but it wasn't like Steve had a car. So it would have to make do.

It was awkward, and uncomfortable and probably a minor danger to the traffic. So thank god the streets were empty.

But after two stops where Tony emptied his stomach and another for the reason of "Tony damned, you keep holding on or I swear I'll leave you here." "Aw, you wouldn't do that to you favourite godson." "You're my only Godson, so it was no hardship to get to the top of the list. Now put your arms there, and let them _stay_ there!", they finally reached Steve's apartment. It only took them three times as long as it took Steve to get to the club.

They tried the Tony-walking-on-his-own-awesome-feed-thing-again, but after it failed spectacularly on the very first step leading up to his floor, ending with both of them on the floor, and Captain America didn't want to be found cursing on the ground with a cackling, drunk, seventeen year old. He hefted him up once more, without a vocal complaint this time.

First Floor.

"m hungry."

"I thought you said you weren't hungry."

"Oh. Right…"

Thank god almost the second.

"m thirsty, then."

"I'll get you some water in a moment."

Second Floor.

"I gotta pee."

_Oh Lord. Why me?_

* * *

"Aaaah." Tony sighed in pure bliss and wriggled around until he obviously found the perfect position on the bed, going completely limp. "I love this bed, you know?"

It had taken another hour to get Tony finally ready for bed, something he thought his Godson had grown out of, but finally Steve had deposited him in his usual bed in Steve's home.

"Glad you approve. Now sleep." The Soldier put another glass of water on the nightstand, and deeming Tony fine to be left alone, so he turned for the door. He really needed to get some sleep himself before he dealt with the boy.

"You are angry." The soft voice from the bed stopped him and while he knew Tony wasn't sober yet by a long shot, he sounded at least serious. Still.

"Not now, Tony."

"But I don't like it when you are angry with me."

Steve turned around and lifted and eyebrow. He wasn't angry so much as…disappointed. Tony of all people should know the effects of alcohol, with his parents more than just occasional drinker. He sighed and went back to the bed. "What did you expect? That I'd be happy you faked an ID and went to get blind drunk? Not to mention the fight I heard you got into."

Tony scrunched up his face, at least the half that was not pressed into the pillow. "Now, when you put it like that…"

"There…really is no other way to put it Tones. Now get some sleep. I want to have this conversation when I can actually believe you'll remember something about it."

Once again the Captain made his was to the door, only to be stopped again.

"He asked me why I couldn't, just once in my life, do something useful."

Steve closed his eyes, suddenly feeling very tired, and just like that, his disappointment was directed not at Tony but at the other Stark.

He didn't have to be a genius to guess whom Tony was talking about and what spurted the talk they have obviously had.

Two days ago there was a competition at the MIT, the university Tony was studying at, for the young, ambitious students and Tony took part as the youngest participant.

He presented his Robot named Dummy and promptly got the first place. Steve had been glad he could take the time and see his godson winning the contest, and he had been even gladder to see Howard among the audience as well. He had been so positively surprised that the father had come at all, that he had only been slightly disappointed the men had left even before the award ceremony had been over completely.

Afterwards he met up with Tony, the boy had been glowing and proud and was all but cooing at his robot who…chirped back. They'd celebrated in the next pizza parlour and he had taken Tony home for semester break.

So father and son must have had a talk yesterday.

"'A sub par robot is in no way or form beneficial to the company'. Sub par! I got the stupid first place! I didn't even want to take part in this idiotic competition!"

Resigning himself to the fact that he just couldn't leave now. And that Tony would probably at least talk more now in this condition about his problems then if he was sober, Steve turned back to his godson, who wasn't lying comfortable anymore but sitting against the headboard, ranting out his frustration. If only he would have done this before he tried to drown them away.

Silently he sat beside the teeny and let him talk. Disappointment quickly morphing into anger.

"_He_ wanted me to take part. _He_ said he wanted to come watch. So I did it, and I didn't just make a dumb robot, it's a AI, Uncle Steve! An Artificial Intelligence. He'll learn!

"I mean what did he expect me to do? Some new form of a Kalashnikov?" frustrated Tony rubbed at his tingling eyes, then turned to look at his godfather. "He said I embarrassed him. The sole reason for my participation had been so the world could see the future of Stark Industry. That there was a new genius at hand when Howard would decide to give up the reins of the Company, and I had to disappoint him with _sub par_ Robot."

Once again Steve couldn't believe how much a man could change with time. How Howard could be anything but proud of his genius son, who tries so hard to please him. So often the soldier had tried to make him see what he had, what a gift he was given with this brilliant child. But in the end it always came down to his company.

How he would love to beat some sense in that man right now.

But for now he shoved his fury down and let instinct lead him. With practiced ease he pulled his godson into his arms, ignoring the fact that Tony had said he was to old for cuddling, and his heart felt about to break when he saw the silent tears trailing down Tony's cheeks. He hadn't seen his boy cry since he was twelve and badly broke his arm because he fell from a tree. It only made him hold the boy tighter who reciprocated by burying himself in the older man's arms, seeking out comfort Steve hoped he had always been able to find with him.

"Why is nothing I do good enough for him?" he said against Steve's neck and it maybe sounded close enough to be labelled a sob.

"Oh Tony…" What could he say? He was so tired of defending Howard. And Tony wasn't a child anymore, he wouldn't believe empty reassurances anymore. Because it was true, the older Stark never seemed satisfied.

"I wish you were my father…" it was so softly said, would Steve's hearing not be better than average, he might have missed it.

"Don't say that." The blond said and ran a hand trough Tony's mob of hair comfortingly, closing his eyes at the kids silent agony. Oh how often he had wished for that as well. "He…he does love you. In his own way. He's just…incapable of showing it." But it sounded empty, they both knew it. Still Steve was sure it wasn't a lie. Somewhere deep in his heart he knew Howard loved Tony, he'd seen it the day the youngest Stark member had been born. Sadly, over the years, Howard had decided to be a full time business man instead of a good father it seemed.

They stayed that way for some time, just seeking and giving comfort, because there was nothing really to add there anymore. Tony finally shed his last tear, but they didn't feel the need to move, yet.

"Still." Seventeen and damn stubborn.

Steve sighed, deciding to be honest. "Me too."

It would have probably been a disaster. Steve couldn't give Tony the things Howard does, like education, the resources, connections, money in general…but Steve fills in the things Howard is seriously lacking. Like, love, attention, pride, time.

Then there was the fact that Steve still did have his duty as Captain America, he hadn't even been able to hold his relationship with Peggy. They'd separated on good terms though, were still friends, they were just both too…independent, hadn't seen each other often enough…but that was a different topic.

…No. No, if Tony had been his kid, they'd have mingled through somehow.

Anyway, it was obviously the right thing to say, because Tony finally relaxed completely in his hold, snuggling his face in Steve's neck.

Another moment of comfortable silence and Steve could practically feel the teen falling asleep against him. He took a second to debate if he'd leave or stay, but decided quickly that he didn't have it in him to go now.

"Come on." It took some effort to get Tony moving, but finally they were both lying down instead of sitting against the headboard, the young Stark lying comfortably on his shoulder. Familiar position for both of them.

"Uncle Steve?" Tony mumbled.

"Hmm?"

"I love you." Getting love declarations from a teen was not easy, but then again neither were cuddles. Some uptakes of alcohol.

He smiled, "I love you too, kid."

Later they'd have much to do. When they'd wake up, Steve would have to make a lot of noise, just to make sure Tony got all the benefits from having a hangover. Then, very much later, after Tony wouldn't feel like his head would explode anymore, they will have a looooong discussion, one he would be able to remember then. He doubted this night would be remembered by anyone but him…and Jim and his wife.

They'd talk about Alcohol, about the awesomeness of his creation named dummy, about the fact that his fathers approval does not define his future, about _alcohol_, about faked IDs, trying to drink away problems, with alcohol…about a lot.

But for now, just sleep sounded good, so he closed his eyes.

"Uncle Steve?"

And here he'd thought Tony was finally asleep.

"Yes?"

"Think I'm gonna be sick…"

_Oh boy_

* * *

_AN ok maybe it was not so angsty. But drunk Tony! Thanks for reading :)  
_


	7. Chapter 7

_I am deeply sorry it has taken me so long for this chapter. I have no flimsy apology, only a fat I'm sorry._

_The general plot is again from WayToPretty. Hope you like._

_Oh and it's a little late, or early if you will, and I'm tired, so chances are good I missed more mistakes than usual._

_Have fun._

* * *

_Dear Jarvis,_

_I'm not eluding myself and believe that it's actually one of my parents that notice I'm gone, it has to be you._

_I apologize that you have to tell my dad that he finally managed to chase me away._

_Maybe you should just put this note on his breakfast plate._

_Just know I love you so much, you are the bestest butler ever and please let Uncle Steve know too, that he's the greatest godfather anyone can have and that I too, love him very much. I'll miss you two like crazy, but I don't want to stay here any longer where Howard decides my whole life for me without even considering what I want._

_So I'll go out there and define my own life._

_Don't look for me._

_Love, Tony_

Tony is eight! He is so not going to define his own life with eight! Steve thought and crumbled the letter a bit in his hand, after he read it over for the hundredth time.

He put his face in his hands and huffed in frustration, ignoring the cold emitting from park bench he was sitting on. Where else could he be? He'd already looked at all of Tony's favourite places, the central park was pretty much the last place he could think of.

Damn it. He was slowly running out of options, and soon he'd have to call the police, which was something he would have rather avoided. Howard didn't even know yet that his son run away, Jarvis was making sure at home that no one would notice, stating Tony wasn't feeling well and sadly, Steve knew this would work, because Howard would not go upstairs to see how his son was faring.

Slowly, the captain leaned back and thought everything tough again. It would have been to easy that Tony would go to his flat especially since he practically said Steve goodbye in the letter as well, but just in case, Steve had called Mrs Mille, his neighbour, to keep an eye out.

He looked at the bus stations, asking around with a picture he had taken of Tony once when they visited the park, no one had seen him. Of course there was a chance that he'd already taken a bus, but Jarvis and he came to the conclusion that Tony could have no more than half an hour head start, since the butler was witness of the argument between father and son that provoked the boys sudden escape.

He wasn't at the playground he sometimes goes with Bucky and him and of course he wasn't with the boy in Steve's neighbourhood he sometimes played with.

And he hadn't been in this park either. There was still the option of Howard's business partner, Obadiah. Steve himself didn't like the man very much, he didn't know why, there was just something about this man that poked the Captain the wrong way. He was friendly enough, sure, but still. Well, Steve didn't trust him, that's for sure.

Anyway, Tony had told him that Obadiah, 'Obie', would sometimes come to spend some time with him, so maybe he should try it there. It was a far shot, that Tony would actually go to his fathers partner, but he didn't know where else to-

His eyes fell back to the letter in his hand, and suddenly there seemed to be a loud clicking noise in the air. Of course. A letter, Tony's pen pal. The boy he had met on the playground around two years ago…Bruce! Yes, Bruce and him they'd stayed in contact. He lives in…god where was it? Tony had talked about him a lot for a while, saying Bruce and his parents where moving often, and lately their contact had been diminishing, but it was still a possibility. A better shot than anything here in the city. Tony wasn't stupid.

Steve got up and run to where he had parked his bike in long strides. The airport was unlikely, no one would, hopefully, sell an eight year old boy a ticket to let him fly out completely alone. That left the train station. Of course he hoped no one would sell him a ticket there either but there was a higher possibility someone would. No matter where this Bruce was living, or even if he was wrong and Tony was going somewhere else, the train station would be his best shot. He should have thought of this earlier.

* * *

He ran up to the salesclerk without hesitation, weaving around the people waiting to get somewhere or for someone to get here. The line in front of the clerk was rather long, but he, forgetting his politeness, made his way to the front.

"Hey! Get to the back. I am next." One rather plumb woman protested loudly, Steve held his hand to her without turning around, fumbling for the picture of Tony in his pocket at the same time. "Just a moment, Ma'am."

"Excuse me sir," he laid the picture in front of the ticket seller who looked at him curiously, frowning trough his glasses sitting on his long nose. "Have you seen this boy? Was he trying to buy a ticket or something?" Steve asked perfectly calm, not even the slightest bit out of breath, thank you super serum.

The elderly man behind the counter squinted down at Tony face, grinning widely.

"I don't sell tickets to children, sir." He said, not unkindly seeing Steve's hopeful face.

"No, yes, of course not, but he…so you haven't seen him at all? He around this tall," he made a motion with his hand, showing Tony's height. "brown hair, and eyes…as you can pretty much see in the picture, it's made recently, he-"

"I'm sorry. I really haven't seen him."

Steve sighed and deflated obviously, "Right. Thank you anyway." He said and shuffled away so the impatient lady behind him could finally go forward.

"Pardon Mister?"

Steve stopped in his tracks and looked a little to the side where a woman, maybe in her mid 30s, stood with a bag in her hand.

"I couldn't help but hear that you were looking for a child. May I see the picture?"

"Yes, of course!" filled with new hope he quickly showed her photo, holding his breath as she looked at it intently. Then she smiled fondly.

"Yes, that's little Tony Rogers I had the pleasure to meet fifteen minutes ago."

Yes! "Where did he go? Can you tell me please?" Steve asked excitedly. Wait what? He frowned. Tony _Rogers_? Ok, no time to think about that yet.

"Such a sweet boy, he told me lost his ticket and asked me to get him a new one, so he could meet up with his father. I had my concerns of course, but he looked understandably upset and he seemed so mature." She did look a little worried, but Steve was so relieved he had a lead that he didn't even feel like advising her not to buy a kid a ticket and send it off on it's own. "Are you his dad?"

"I-" how was he supposed to answer this, his was Rogers after all, "Steve Rogers, ma'am, can you tell me where I can find my boy?" Yep, he managed without lying.

"Oh he went already to the tracks, the train to Boston should be here in a few minutes." She pointed a delicate finger in the right direction.

"Thank you madam, thank you very much!" The Captain called out to her while already starting to sprint to the train.

The woman waved in farewell and sat down on a nearby bench to wait for her husband.

* * *

The train had already arrived and Steve had to dodge quite a few people on his search for a small boy among this crowd. Men and women were still exciting mostly, but at some doors people were already getting in. He just hoped Tony was still outside.

People were talking loudly the train made a lot of noise himself, he knew it was futile to call out, not even sure if Tony would response should he hear him. So turned and jumped up and got pushed around as well as he pushed himself, combined with a lot excuse mes, pardons and oh sorrys.

The blond was just about to board the train himself to look inside when he finally spotted a very familiar form with a well known coat and backpack. Again he sprinted forward and snatched the boy up around the waist, just as he was about to set a foot inside.

Tony gave a squeak of surprise when he was lifted of the ground, but he didn't struggle, recognizing the man holding him and he knew when he was defeated, so he just slumped in the arm holding him.

Some people looked ready to protest when they saw a child being carried off like that and Tony thought that he could maybe get away if he made a scene, but he was also sure that he couldn't do that to Steve, so he turned in his Godfathers arms with some wriggling and settled in his arms in a position that looked much more familiar and willingly. The arm around him tightened a bit, but looking up, his Uncle Steve didn't look happy at all. Jaw set, lips in a straight line and he didn't even throw a glance at Tony. Uh oh. Someone was very displeased.

After a few more steps, Steve stopped and arranged Tony in a way that let him hug the boy properly. Showing his relief and love before they'd get down to business.

The boy knew he was in no way off the hook, but when he felt his Uncle Steve embracing him, he couldn't help but wrap his own arms around the man's shoulders burying his small face in his neck.

If his plan would have worked out, he knew he would have missed his godfather terribly, he and Jarvis are the most important people in his life and they were the only reason he hesitated to leave home. And he knew he would…did hurt them by going away.

"I'm sorry." He whispered to his Uncle, feeling the arms tightening around him again in response.

Feeling and hearing Tony did relieve a lot of tension in Steve and he was finally able to loosen his hold. He sat the kid on the bench and knelt in front of him, careful to keep his stern face on and not to cave in to the miserable looking child.

"Anthony Edward Stark," he began, but did actually take a little pity when his godson flinched a bit. The blond rubbed a hand over his face and started again. "Tony," he said, voice still firm but more affection bleeding trough, "care to explain?"

The boy looked to his lap, hands fidgeting. "I- we had a fight, again," he then stated softly, he didn't have to say with whom he had the argument.

Steve lifted Tony's face by his chin so he would look at him. "So much I gathered."

Tony nodded and held the eye contact this time. "He was talking about how I would take over Stark Industries when the time came, how I'd run the firm and keep it successful, and I told him I wouldn't." Tony eyes grew more determined while he kept speaking, feeling his anger grow as he remembered their last confrontation. "I told him I don't want the stupid company, that I don't care for it. And he said that it wasn't for me to decide, that I was born to take over Stark industries. So we argued, because I don't want to Uncle Steve. I hate the company! I hate it!"

"Okay, sh," Steve lost his stoic expression in favour of calming his distraught godson, running his hands up and down the small arms until Tony took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "That's it, calm down."

Steve wasn't sure how to proceed. He was, once again annoyed with the boys father. He understood that Howard wanted a heir for his company, but he couldn't just force his son into it. And he can't tell a growing, still learning child that his whole future was already figured out.

This was again one of these moments where he wanted to tuck Tony under his arm and leave the Stark household for good. But he knew it wasn't the best course of action, and he sure wouldn't get away with it.

"Alright Tones, let me ask you a question, okay?"

Tony frowned, but nodded his consent.

"The things you learn at the moment, the building and electronics, the since stuff. Do you enjoy it? Don't think about the company now, think for yourself. Do you like what you do? Have fun?"

Tony doesn't even have to answer verbally. Steve can see the answer by the sparkling of his eyes while Tony just thinks about his tinkering and building. His science stuff. But he still waits until the kid confirms with a sure nod.

"Then here is what we will do. You keep doing what you love, and keep learning to improve what you like to do, what you are good at. And you think about what you want to do with all this knowledge. Because let me tell you a fact, when you come of age, when you are considered an adult, he can not force you to take the company against your will. When the time comes, and you have decided you want to take it after all, then you do it, but if you don't want to, if you've found another goal, then you tell him, and pursue your own dreams. And I'll support you, no matter what. Alright?"

His speech was followed by a moment of silence. Tony seemed to be considering his word, biting his lower lip a bit in thought.

"You promise to help me?" he asked just for confirmation and Steve nodded at once. "I promise to do whatever I can to help you."

It took another second which felt like an hour, but then Tony nodded and Steve let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding.

"Okay, good." He patted Tony's knee. "I'm glad we could work this out. Now another thing, don't you _ever_ dare to just run off like that." He reprimanded with all the sternness he could muster through his relief. He took the small face in his hands when it looked like Tony's gaze was about to travel down again. "Never again, Tony. You got a problem, you come to me, but don't you just vanish, my heart can't take that." He stroked the cheekbones under his thumbs, "I can't bear to lose you. Alright?"

Tony nodded in the blink of an eye and got up from the bench to wrap his arms back around Steve's neck. "I'm so sorry." He said again, squeezing his eyes shut when he felt strong arms go around him again as well.

After a moment, Steve decided it was time to leave, so he stood up, taking the kid with him, who immediately wrapped his legs around his hips. The train had already left without them even really noticing and people around them had mostly dispersed.

"Just out of curiosity. How exactly where you going to pull this off?"

At this the boy perked up from his shoulder, "I had this all worked out. I was going to go to Boston, cause Bruce still lives there as far as I know, and we talked once about running off together, because his father is a mean, so I wanted to see if he was still interested. And together we would have muddled trough until we were adults," muddled trough? oh yeah, all worked out, Steve thought and unconsciously hold on tighter, which didn't stop Tony from telling his master plan, "I don't know what Bruce would have done then but I would have gone to the army, just like you! And then we would have totally met up again then, and I'd become your sidekick, you know?"

Steve could feel the blood drain from his face a bit and he hoped Tony didn't notice. Oh god, he didn't think he would be able to send his little boy to war.

"I see." he steadied his voice, "Well, let's stick to my plan, ok?"

Tony nodded, and looked unsure for a moment. "Is dad mad?"

"Jarvis is covering for you."

"Oh." Tony was glad to hear that, than frowned again. "Is Jarvis mad?"

"He's worried. I'm sure you are gonna be fine." Steve reassured.

"Good. I'll give him an extra hug." Tony stated and leaned his head on Steve's shoulder as they walked slowly to the exit. "Uncle Steve? I'm hungry."

"Your backpack looks filled to the rim, I'm sure there must be something in there."

Tony mumbled something unintelligibly in his shoulder. "What was that?" the older man bounced his shoulder a bit.

"Those are all my tools!" the boy said louder, annoyed to be jostled. Steve couldn't help but laugh. That was very…Tony.

On there way out the two saw the woman that had bought Tony's ticket and pointed Steve in the right direction. She smiled fondly at the pair and gave a parting wave, which they returned enthusiastically, before Steve kept walking.

"That reminds me…" he started and grinned at the boy.

"Hm?"

"Tony Rogers?"

Tony blushed a little and tucked his head back against Steve's neck, making the soldier laugh and rub the small back. But he couldn't help but think it had a nice ring to it.


	8. Chapter 8

_Ha! very fast aren't I? Once in a while… _

_Anyway, I was asked by a few people if Steve got a secret identity. And I don't know about the comics, or something (though I assume he does have one) , but in my story he got one, just so he feels comfortable to actually _be_ Tony's godfather, and doesn't have to worry about him or his friends, that some enemy or another will do the lovable, classic I'll-use-your-loved-ones-against-you tactic _

_So here I made one where Tony gets to know who his godfather during his time away _

* * *

He coughed once again as a burst of smoke hit him in the face, his throat already felt rough and slightly painful, but that must be nothing compared to what the people still in the burning house must feel. They have been longer in here and no super serum working to their advantage.

Steve had just been on his way home from his debriefing with Colonel Phillips when he saw people standing around the old school for music lit in flames. Police, ambulances were already there, but he hadn't seen the fire department yet. and he couldn't ignore the need to help himself.

He'd known that Steve Rogers wouldn't be allowed in there to help the people still inside the building, so he went into a dark corner, only half caring if someone would see him, to quickly don his uniform. He'd heard men and women talking and saw them pointing ant him, but that was nothing new to him anymore.

"This way!" he shouted to be heard, herding the young woman with her violin class to the exit, shoving fallen objects away with his shield. Steve had found them on the ground floor trapped by a burning beam at the door. The brave woman had been trying to push it away with a chair when the Captain came running, helping her and the crying children out.

At the opening leading out, the teacher turned to him while the kids ran out to the fresh air and probably their waiting parents, she put a hand on his shoulder, coughing before she began to speak, "There were only two classes this evening. Mine, and Mr Pompel's piano class, down in the basement."

He nodded without hesitation in understanding and gently pushed her to the exit while he turned to the stairs, if the others had already gotten out Steve would have seen them.

On his way he was relieved to see that some children already run in his direction, and hence the exit, but just to be sure he kept moving forward. The smoke was not as bad down here and he couldn't see an open fire, yet it was only a matter of time until it would find it's way downstairs.

"Look! It's Captain America!" one little boy, no older than seven, stopped to point at him. He was thankful that a girl, which looked only a few years older, snatched his arm before the soldier had to say something, but talking she did to him, stopping him in his sprint.

"Some of the ceiling came down in our practice room, it trapped one boy. Mr Pompel send us out, but he could probably use help."

"I'll see to it." Steve grimaced a bit when his voice pushed trough his raw throat, it already sounded rougher. "Which room?"  
He'd marvel at the girl later, that she didn't ran panicked out but stopped to assure help for her teacher and classmate. "Just down the hall," she pointed to the left, "and from there the third door on the right." The boy was still starring at him in awe but moved when she pulled him to the stairs.

Not wasting any time, Steve chased down to the pointed room.

He knew he was unmistakable right when the saw the numerous pianos in the big room, surveying the space Steve noticed the hole in the ceiling and his eyes fell on the broken pieces on the floor, where also keeled a man, Mr Pompel obviously, reaching through the crack of a door. It was blocked by the really large piece that had come down, which was smoking and burning in some places.

"Come on kid, I" he coughed into the hand not grabbing trough the door, "I will help you, but you have to take my hand."

"Sir," The Captain ran over, using the most authoritative voice he could manage despite the circumstances, "please head to the exit. The fire is spreading." He stated the obvious for lack of anything batter to say.

The teacher looked up to him with a mix of relief and alarm, "I can't. There is still one of my kids in there. He was going to get sheets of music out of the storage room when the ceiling came down. He's," again he coughed harshly into his hand and Steve was hard pressed not to pull him away from the door and push him to the other, "he's scared and I can't get him out, he won't trust me. It's his first day here." Mr Pompel said and looked almost in tears. "He's too young," he rambled on "He's just three, I told his mother it was too early for him in my group." The man looked old enough to be Steve's Grandpa and was definitely not in the condition to kneel on the floor of a burning house anymore.

"Don't worry, I'll get him out." The blond stated with confidence and followed his urge now, helping the hesitating man off the floor. "I promise," he said to convince the teacher to hurry up. "I won't come out without him. Now go." They heard another crash in the distance and Steve prayed it wasn't something blocking the way out. "Go!"

Pompel tarried another second before he nodded and limbed to the exit. Steve winced. Old and a bum leg, he hoped the man would make it out fine and that the fire department was finally here.

Not having the time to watch him leave, Steve turned hurriedly back to the door, eyeing the broken pieces in the way of the door, even for him they looked a bit heavy too move, not to mention that they were burning. So he stuck to the teachers plan and knelt down.

From the other side of the door he could hear harsh coughing along with quick breathing. If it was just a small storage, it had to be filled with smoke already. Time was running, but he still couldn't rush the kid too much if he was really so scared. But who didn't trust Captain America, right?

He leaned in against the door to pear inside, seeing pretty much nothing but eyes watching him from the corned, he measured the distanced and was pretty sure he would be able to reach his arm in up to the shoulder, but even then he wouldn't be able to touch the boy.

"Hey there little man," Steve panted a bit, it was getting really hot. "do you know who I am?"

More coughing, but he did get an answer, "Course I do," the child's voice sounded scratchy, scared and so very young, but certain. "I have a picture of you on my socks."

"Ah. A fan then, well it's nice to meet you, but see, it's getting pretty hot out here, and I bet it's not better in there, is it? So why don't we go outside, huh?"

"Nu-uh, I'm not supposed to go with strangers." Steve could see the outline of a small head shaking, first to underline his answer then with another cough.

"And that, is a very important rule, but I'm not a stranger, am I?" he grunted as he tried to pull the door a little further open, they were kind of wasting valuable time.

"Still," the kid said stubbornly and sniffed his nose a bit, "I don't know you. Uncle Steve said 'Don't you ever go with people you don't know, buddy, not matter how they want to l-lure you'"

"That is all very true," the Captain was quick to agree, his attention mostly on the debris and the door, "but I'm sure your Uncle St-" he abruptly stopped pushing.

Oh damn. "Tony?"

"…how do you know my name? Are you like Santa?" under any other circumstances this would have at least made Steve laugh.

"Tony, buddy, it's me. Steve"

"No, go away, you don't sound like Uncle Steve!"

"It's the smoke. Your voice is different too. We have to get out of here, Tones. _Please._ Come on out." He was now almost desperate.

"But…Jarvis said you won't be back until Monday."

At the end of his rope, Steve roughly pulled the cowl from his head. "See it's me. I'm back early, now come on." He stretched as far as he could inside. Instantly he felt a small hand grab on to his and quickly he pulled, at the same time he pushed the door again open as far as he could, and Tony fit trough perfectly. He immediately latched on to him.

Feeling a great weight lifted off him, Steve climbed to his feet.

"Uncle Steve!" Tony exclaimed with another cough, and the Captain felt marginally bad that he was more worried now that he knew it was Tony. "I've missed you. And you are Captain America! Now you are two times my hero." His godchild rasped out, not even the smoke could stop him from talking.

"I missed you too Tony, but now please don't talk, alright? I need to get you in the fresh air first." The adult hefted his shield back on his arm and held Tony to his chest with the other. The kid dutifully stayed silent but nodded as he pressed his face trustfully in Steve's neck.

Leaving the classroom, the soldier was glad to notice that the way up was not blocked, so he ran up the stairs, glancing around while he goes to see if he would spot anyone else, just in case.

Tony was perfectly still in his arms and that showed Steve for the first time that he was scared and probably exhausted, otherwise, Tony was never still. At least he hoped that those were the only reasons. At the food of the steps he heard people coming down and had the presence of mind to pull his cowl back over his head. Just in time for a fire fighter to arrive.

"Ah, Captain, I was just on my way to get you. You two are the last one's. Ready to go?"

Steve nodded and he followed the man up and finally out of the house.

The first burst of cool air was like a punch in the face, one he took gladly. The breathed deep, and looked down at his godson, seeing, and feeling, him gasping for fresh air. He stroked Tony's hair and closed his eyes for a moment, thanking god that he'd come back sooner from his mission than expected.

"It's ok now, buddy." Tony nodded against him, but only tightened his grip. Breathing greedily between coughs.

Steve spotted the waiting paramedics, busy looking over everyone who'd been in the building. Halfway there he was stopped by a relieved looking Mr Pompel.

"Oh thank goodness, you got him out. Thank you very much. Here, let me take him so you can be on your way, Captain."

Tony made a distressed sound and tightened his hold just like Steve did instinctively, not even noticing that he's turned his godson a little away from the nice teacher.

"Uhm no. no it's alright, he, uh, I think he'll be more comfortable if I stay with him for now. I don't mind."

The older man let his arms drop again a bit hesitantly "Alright, if you are sure."

"I am." Steve stated more confident and straightened up a bit, "Thanks". He nodded and then continued on to let somebody check over Tony.

"Hey buddy?" he whispered to his godson, he needed to clear something first.

"Yeah?"

"We'll go over to let the paramedics take a look if you are alright, ok?" when Tony buried deeper in his shoulder he hurried to add, "but I'll be right with you, don't worry. You can just reach out and feel me. Good?"

Tony hesitated and Steve poked him just a little in the side, eliciting a little squeak, "It's not really up for discussion, you know." He kept it light and reluctantly Tony agreed with a not.

More serious, he addressed one last important matter.

"You know, me being Cap. It's a secret. Very few know about it and you are one of them. Can you keep that secret for me?"

Tony leaned back to look at him with big eyes and blackened face in some places, he probably looks the same.

"I won't tell anyone. I promise." His godchild said with all the honesty a three year old could muster.

Child or not, he trusted Tony more with this secret than some adults he knew. "Thank you." Steve leaned in to kiss him on the forehead And when Tony snuggled back against him, he was never as glad as he was now that he was at the right place at the right time.


	9. Chapter 9

_No christmas story, sorry __ but I whish you a merry Christmas or Happy Holidays or just happy days _

OOO

„A luv oo!"

Steve grinned and turned the page of his book.

They were having a lazy day today, since the rain was falling heavily outside, crossing there plans of going to the zoo.

Since Tony looked pretty content sitting on the floor with his Teddy, Cap, in one hand and in the other a crayon he is moving over the blank piece of paper between his outstretched legs, Steve thought it as a good time to make himself comfortable on the sofa and finally catch up on the books he had wanted to read seemingly years ago.

"I love you, too, buddy."

Tony was now twenty month old and already babbling a lot and toddling around until he is either bored by it or tired, then he just flops to the ground and stays there, rarely he keeps on crawling.

His new favourite thing to say is I love you, just slightly altered. It was still great to come to the Stark house to get him, and be greeted by those words. He would never admin it, but he had a hard time holding back tears. So cute.

"luv oo."

"Yeah, love you, too."

From the corner of his eyes he watched as his godson pulled himself up to his feet with the help of the table in front of the couch, Cap still clutched tightly in his hands.

"Gah!" Tony exclaimed happily once he stood, grinning expectantly.

Steve praised dutifully, "Well done!" he smiled back.

Still grinning, Tony bend down to pick up his master piece from the floor and started to go around the table to his godfather, but he stopped when he heard the phone ringing and changed direction, letting his picture fall to the floor carelessly.

"No Tony, don't take the phone." Steve called quickly. Jarvis had warned him that Tony loved to pick up the phone…more accused him that it was his fault the little one did it, because Steve and Tony had often played with the toddlers toy phone.

Hurriedly he got up from his lying position, but he was far too late.

"Hi!" the kid called rather loudly onto the receiver, urging the Captain to hurry, and just when he was about to take the phone…Tony slammed it back on the cradle, laughing.

"Argh no Tony! You can't just…who was there?" he knelt in front of the boy. Tony just blinked at him.

"On the phone, Tony," he pointed to the device, "who was there. Did they say a name?"

"A luv oo?"

"That's…yeah Tony, I love you too, but that's not the poin-" it ringed again.

"No, not this time." He said when Tony reached for it again, Quickly, Steve snagged him around the waist and held him away from the phone and snatched it up with the other. "Hello?" he says maybe a bit too loud.

"_I'm telling you, your brat hates me."_

Steve grinned, balancing out a wiggling child. "No he doesn't, Bucky, and don't call him that."

"_Yeah, yeah, you defend your devil. Hey, can you pick me up? My car's not working."_

"Oh really, how surprising and unexpected." Steve said dryly, finally setting Tony back on the ground when the wriggling increased.

"_I know, she was in top shape!"_ Steve snorted, yeah, Bucky's car looked ready to fall apart the moment he bought it. Absentmindedly he patted Tony's head when the boy took a hold of the adults pants and stretched on his tippytoes to make a grabby hand to the receiver.

"Yes, something like that, where are you?"

"_I'm back at the base."_

"Right, see you in a bit then."

"_Great. Waiting inside, it's raining cats and dogs out there."_

"I noticed. Hold on, Tony wants to talk to you again ." he finally handed the headset to the pawing hand. The child took it with glee, and slammed it again back on the cradle, giggling. Then he stretched both arms up to Steve. "Up."

"You are impossible. Remind me to put the phone to a higher place." The blond grumbled but picked the kid up, who immediately latched on to his neck, snuggling into his shoulder. "Looks like we do have to go outside after all buddy."

OOO

Quickly Steve jogged up to the building, hoping Tony wouldn't get hit by too much rain. The kid didn't seem to mind the water drops, trying to catch them with his hands, but he really didn't want to risk sickness.

He had hoped Bucky had watched from a window or some shelter and would have seen them coming, but after a five minute wait, he resigned himself to getting Tony from his seat and going inside. He could have at least thought to bring an umbrella.

Stepping inside, he closed the door behind him and ran a hand trough his wet hair.

"See, buddy? This is where I work. Well, I start and end here, to be exact."

Tony nodded against his shoulder as if understanding exactly what Steve was talking about. "ork" he mumbled around his pacifier.

"That's right." He took the sodden beanie from the child's head and shifted him up a bit higher on his hip. "Well let's search for our wayward friend, shall we?"

They went up the first flight of stairs to the next level, Steve was pretty sure he knew where Bucky was staying.

For about a week now the shameless flirt had set his eyes on a new woman working here.

Much to his chagrin, the dame was blocking his every attempt to take her on a date, so the dark haired soldier was spending his every free second at her desk.

Much to Steve's chagrin, she was the new secretary of Colonel Chester Phillips, who always seemed to make it Steve's fault, that his friend distracted Ms Lisa Maryhopper from her work.

Sure enough, not for from his goal he could already hear his best friend whining.

"If you'd just say yes, I wouldn't have to bother you so much. Just go out with me already."

"Oh, so if I went out with you, you'd lose interest and not come here so often?"

"…that is so not what I meant. I just wouldn't have t-"

"Annoy the poor Lady? Your best friend? The Colonel?" Steve asked, stepping in to the room.

Both turned to him and smiled. "Was about time you got here." Bucky grinned easily and Steve just rolled his eyes.

"Oh, forgive me for not letting everything fall the second you called, you know my life evolves around you. Next time I won't even dress Tony for the weather either, just a waste of time." Steve nodded in understanding, "We'll do better next time, right buddy?" he jostled Tony a bit, making him giggle, "Next time you'll handle my callers."

"Aw," Bucky made a face, "Don't be like that. I knew you before the brat." Despite his words he moved over to the pair, "Hey there kid." He stroked Tony's little back, questionable if he could feel it through the thick jacket of his, but it was the thought that counts.

He was man enough to admit that he was totally smitten by the toddler, to himself at least. Who could resist the laughing and babbling bundle of joy?

Tony turned his attention from Steve's jacket zipper he had been playing with and grinned at the other soldier, pacifier falling from his mouth. "Yucky!" Steve was barely able to catch the binky before it fell to the floor, his laughing didn't help.

Did he say he was smitten? No he hated him. "I know you can say my name. You are doing it on purpose. You may seem cute and cuddly, but I know who you really are." Bucky scowled, but it was hard to hold a grudge when little arms sneaked around his neck, hugging him awkwardly. He sighed and took the boy from Steve's hold, getting a wet kiss on his cheek as a reward. "A luv oo!"

Bucky's eyes widened in surprise and he could almost feel a little mist coming to his eyes. "I, ah, I love you too, Tony."

"See, he loves you." Steve smiled fondly at the two. "Now be a pal and watch him a second. While I'm here I can just as well go and get my workout clothes I forgot yesterday."

The captain gave Bucky the saved pacifier in case he needed it. "I'll be right back Tones, don't give Bucky any trouble…at least not more than usual." He stroked Tony's hair and before the kid could protest to his leaving, he left.

"Well here we are." Bucky turned back to Lisa, who had been watching the scene with a smile. Seeing that Tony started to look around, probably in search of his Uncle Steve, the soldier quickly plugged the pacifier back in the kids mouth and went to Lisa's desk. "Look here Tony, this beautiful Lady is Lisa, quite a sight isn't she? Say hi."

Tony blinked at the woman he was directed to and ducked his head against Bucky's shoulder, but he still wriggled his little fingers at her, mumbling a shy 'hi' to the stranger. Tony always seemed especially insecure around women, seeking contact from people he knew. His godfather must have rubbed off on him.

"Oh my gosh he's so cute." She cooed and leaned up to caress Tony's cheek, looking ready to melt when the child grinned at him.

Bucky shrugged coolly, stroking back the young Stark's hair. "Yeah, he's alright." He settled back into the chair he'd already been in earlier, now that he had the little guy to soften the woman's heart, he was sure he'd get his desired date.

Tony lifted his head away from Bucky, looking around the room, squirming a bit on the adults lap. "Unce Seve?"

"Your Uncle Steve will be back soon, you'll have to do with us for a bit longer." The dark head man bounced his leg a bit, hoping Tony would make a scene because his godfather wasn't there. Wouldn't be the first time.

"Hey little man, would you like to draw a bit?" Lisa asked sweetly, looking for a clean sheet of paper. Kids like to draw, right?

"Daw?" Tony perked up.

"Yes, here." It was ruled and not blank, but surely he could work with that. "And a pen." She held the items out to him and Tony took them gingerly after receiving a 'go on' nod from Bucky. "Thank you." Bucky prodded gently. Tony caught on quickly, "Fank oo." He mimicked and the dame cooed again, "You are welcome, sweetheart."

As there was no room on Lisa's desk, Bucky pointed to the small table in the corner behind him on the left, surrounded by three chairs. It was for the visitors who wanted to see the Colonel when he was in, but since there was no one there but them, it was the perfect place for a little child to draw it's next masterpiece.

Bucky set him down carefully on his feet and watched Tony toddle over to the table, settling down and beginning to move the pen over the paper. Satisfied, he gave his attention back to Lisa, ready for the next round.

OOOO

"GONE?! What do you mean he is gone!?" Steve shouted agitatedly at his guilty looking best friend. He'd almost been back to Phillip's office, when he saw Bucky running trough the corridor, looking behind every door. Dread filled him fast and he'd jogged over to him.

Bucky felt terrible. He'd been talking to Lisa, looking back to Tony who was happily drawing, every few moments or so, only to turn his head back one final time and finding only the pen on the table, no Tony. Instantly he'd been on his feet, startling Lisa. His eyes had swept trough the room, before he'd cursed colourfully and jumped out the door looking frantically up and down the hallway, "TONY?" No Tony.

Telling Lisa to watch out should he return, Bucky had hurried out to search for the missing boy, soon meeting Steve.

"20 minutes, Barnes, I leave you twenty minutes and you lose my godson?" Steve was angry, angry and worried, so much could happen to Tony here. What of he fell down the stairs. "What if he falls down the stairs?!"

"Steve! You can yell at me later all you want. Just…let's just find him first. Come on!" He couldn't believe he'd lost the kid. If something really happens to him it would be all his fault.

Steve took a deep breath, Buck was right. "Okay, come on. I came from the right, and I would have noticed him so let's keep it to the left."

OOO

Tony kept on strolling down the long corridor, looking for his Uncle Steve so he could show him the picture he'd drawn him. He kept on, and on, and on. Until his little legs decided they wouldn't carry him any further, buckling so he landed on his diapered butt with a thud. He considered his further options. He could go on crawling, or just stay where he was. Sucking on the dummy between his lips, he looked down the way he wanted to go, and he made his decision when he saw something big that caught his attention.

Picture in his hand not important anymore, he left it to scrabble up to it.

He used the treasure he had found as a brace to get to his feed again, levelling his head with something that made his eyes go wide and the pacifier fell from his mouth.

"Cookie!"

OOO

Colonel Chester Phillip was happy. You may not see it on his face, but he was. Today was a rather nice day, despite the rain. People didn't annoy him as much as usual, He'd parted with his wife on good terms today, which was not a given either, and the coffee…the coffee was extraordinarily good today. He took a whiff of the hot good in his hand, sipping it appreciatively while he kept on walking. Yes, he could do more things than one at the same time.

Now all he had to do was go back to his office, probably sign a few more papers, hear if Lisa had something for him, probably kick out the flirting kid again, and then he was good to go. Maybe he would take his wife for dinner. They hadn't done that for a longer time. Yes, he'd do that.

He rattled his pocket a bit when he remembered that there was a new vending machine on the way to his office, he'd still a bit change, maybe he would treat himself to some chocolate. He loved chocolate.

Making sure no one was around to hear him, he hummed to himself a happy melody.

Getting another sip from his coffee, he suddenly froze completely when he turned the corner and his eyes fell on the vending machine. Or rather on the boy that was pressing his hands and nose against the device, tapping excitedly from one foot to the other. He was wearing black trousers and little red shoes, fitting to the red jacket he wore a well. What the hell was a child doing here? And, he looked around for a second, completely alone at that.

He sighed, looked like his day would get a little more trouble before he could go home, but he couldn't very well leave the kid here. Slowly, he approached child, not trying to be quiet as not to startle him.

The boy's attention though, was only focused on the treats inside the machine, that he still winced and fell on his behind when the Colonel spoke, "Hello young man, what are you doing here all on your own?"

From his position on the floor the child blinked up to him with big round eyes and open mouth. After a moment of hesitation, Phillips set his mug on top of the vending machine and with a little groan, he wasn't as young as he used to be, he sat down on the floor as well, opposite the boy, so he wasn't towering over the small one.

Still, he only blinked uncertainly at the Colonel, until he slowly lifted a hand and waved slightly at the man. "Hi."

Chester waved back, glad that the toddler didn't seem frightened of him. "Hi Soldier."

"No sodir." The child stated, playing absentmindedly with his shoe, but not taking his eyes off the Colonel. "Me Ony."

Ony? Probably not. He hazarded a guess. "Tony?" The toddler nodded animatedly. "Well Tony, it's nice to meet you. I'm" he pointed to himself, "Chester Phillips." He stuck out his hand, unsure if the boy would understand. It's been some time since he had anything to do with a child.

Tony frowned at his hand and then gave a bright smile, lightening up his whole face. "Fillis!" he reached his little hand to Chester's as well. It was the wrong hand for a shake, but the Colonel would take what he could get, so he shook it carefully. "Close enough. Now boy. Can you tell me where your parent's are?" that, Tony probably wouldn't understand. "Your Mom or Dad?" he added quickly.

"Momma?" Tony cocked his head. But that was not helpful in any way to the adult.

He rubbed his forehead, "Is she here? Your mommy? Daddy? Grandpa? Grandma? Aunt, Uncle, Frie-"

"Unce Seve!" Tony shouted with glee, but deflated immediately again, looking sad. "Unce Seve go way."

"He went away and left you alone?!" What kind of uncle was that?

"No lone." Tony shook his head. "Left Yucky."

Ok, so there was 'Unce Seve' and 'Yucky'. Funny, he knew a lot of people, and yet only two immediately sprung to his mind. Well, at least he knew where he would find them if they hadn't noticed the little guys absence yet.

"Alright. How about I take you back? To your Uncle Steve?"

Tony perked up hopefully, "Unce Seve?"

Phillips nodded, "That's right. Back to Uncle Steve."

"Unce Seve!" Tony clapped his hands excitedly and held them up expectantly. The Colonel got to his feet with another grunt and picked the boy up.

Tony wrapped his arms around the big man's shoulder, and squeezed a little to tight when he remembered why he had stopped. "Cookie!" he pointed frantically to the vending machine.

Chester frowned, "Do I look like I am buying you a cookie?"

"Cookie." Tony frowned and stuck out his lower lip in a pout. It usually helped. Sometimes.

"I-" an idea struck Colonel Phillips and he actually smiled. "You know what, a cookie sounds great." His Soldiers can deal with a sugar high then, served them right.

He used his change to get a small plastic bag of chocolate cookies and opened it for the excited boy.

"Yum." Tony hmmed at the first bite, getting crumbles on himself and the Colonel. Not that he much cared.

Seeing that the boy was satisfied, he made to leave. He only had to stop twice, to pick up the abandoned pacifier and a sheet of paper a few steps further. Tony didn't really care, busily munching away.

From afar, he could hear footsteps running and he steeled his face to a disapproving expression. Not that it was hard, it kind of came by default. Sure enough, when he turned the next corner, he almost collided with two frantic adults that barely scrambled to a stop.

"Tony!" Both of them exclaimed relieved, but it soon morphed into a hilarious horror, when they recognized him.

"Colonel Phillips, sir!" they automatically stood at attention.

Tony let out a happy "Unce Seve." Spitting crumbles, and Phillips could see the Captain fighting the urge to reach out, but the kid was content to stay where he was for the moment.

Slowly, the Colonel lifted an eyebrow. "Missing someone, Gentlemen?"

"I- we..." "…Just turned my eyes for a second…" "…my sport clothes…" they explained, rambled, simultaneously. Chester didn't understand a word. He really wanted to shout at them to stop, but that would probably startle Tony. It was no fun to scare a child. So he waited until they both finished with the same word "…gone!"

"Finished?"

"Yes, sir." They said together again, both dreading a lecture.

"Good. Then be more careful in the future. Children can decide to go for a walk faster then you can blink." He would know, he'd lost his son twice when he was a toddler. He took the now empty bag from Tony and handed Steve the still chewing child, who went willingly enough, latching on to his Uncle as soon as he could.

Bucky and Steve were still weary, waiting for the other shoe to drop, but Steve took his godson gladly, pulling him to his chest, relieved that nothing had happened. Even Bucky couldn't resist from pressing a kiss to Tony's forehead.

"I. uh. I'm going to tell Lisa that, we…that Tony's been found." Bucky stated, still watching the Colonel. He was usually much more…aggressive. Steve send him a 'You traitor' look, he didn't want to be left alone with the older man.

Phillips relished the feeling that he could throw them off even when he didn't do anything. A good day indeed. "Don't bother. I'm on the way to my office anyway. Here." He held out the pacifier and picture, and Barnes took it with uncertain hands, as if fearing the killing blow.

"Have a nice day, you so owe me a coffee and Tony," he turned to the kid who smiled at him, "it was nice to meet you." And held out his hand again. Tony didn't say anything but laughed and held out his hand as well, again the wrong one. And with that he took his leave, leaving behind two confused but relieved soldiers.

"Babye, Fillis!" Tony called out while Steve and Bucky hurried to the steps, not seeing the Colonel give one last wave.

"Hey Bucky?" Steve asked when they reached the exit. He took out Tony's beanie again to pull it on.

"Hm?"

"Isn't your jacket still with Lisa?" the captain asked, swiping crumbles from Tony's cheek.

Bucky snorted. "Yeah, like I'm actually going back there. I'd rather risk a cold."

"Suit yourself." But Steve understood.

Opening the door, they were relived the rain had stopped. They trudged to the car in comfortable silence…for about five steps.

"A luv oo!"

"We love you too."


	10. Chapter 10

_Since I am so working on a story happening after the ice, I thought it was alright to mention the _later_ already :D_

_This was another prompt from Waytopretty, seeing Tony as a wingman, hope you like genius :)_

* * *

„Seriously!" Tony stated gesticulating unnecessarily with his hands. "It's been one year since you are back in the game and let me tell you there are a lot women who can, should and/or will be very happy you are. You just have to…! You know!... actually talking to the tender gender would be helping."

Steve sighed. How often did they have this conversation? "Tony, I already told you I am perfectly capable to…to talk to a dame if I'-"

"A dame, here it goes. So much time has past, Uncle Steve, they are not called dames anymore. They are called, women, girls, chicks, potential partner,..."

"You know, I really prefer dame..."

"Oh whatever." Tony slung his arm over his Uncle's shoulder, surveying the bar's occupants. "Let's pick one!"

Steve sighed and looked around. How comes that Tony was always the one who made him meet a woman? It was a habit that started when he was but a year old. Francine had been a great gal.

XOXOXOX

"He's the cutest, isn't he?" Tony's nanny, Francine stated. She and Steve were looking down at the sleeping boy in his crib, all four stretched out and sucking contently on his dummy. Finally.

"Yeah he is." Steve smiled fondly down at Tony and tucked the blanket up to the child's shoulders.

The two adults haven known each other long, she only recently became Tony's nanny, but two hours of trying to get a crying, teething, suffering little boy to sleep, really bonds and they became comfortable around each other pretty soon. They got to talk a lot and to know each other.

Before Steve left for home, he asked her out. Their relationship lasted 5 month.

XOXOXOX

"Up?"

"Nope."

"Up?"

"No Tony, not yet."

They were playing this game for what felt like hours. Steve was leading Tony through the park to the playground and while they are at it, Steve thought they could practice Tony's walking skill as well. He was still walking a bit clumsy, not really worrying for a kid his age, but Tony was usually quick learner, and Steve was convinced he would be much better if he wouldn't just drop down every second because he was to lazy. Or everyone stopped to pick him up just because Tony asked with big, pleading eyes. He was not proud to admit that he was usually one of the first to cave in. But not today. No matter how often Tony asked, he could manage the short walk up to the playground.

"Up?"

Tony didn't even look tired! Probably just bored with walking."No."

"Up?"

"No."

…

"Up?"

"No Tony."

"Up?

Oh my god, maybe he should jus-

"Excuse me!"

Steve stopped and turned his head to see a woman with long blond hair and and a dog on a leash running towards them.

She stopped in front of Steve, panting a little. "I think you guys lost this." she held her hand out. In it was Tony's pacifier. Usually, the owner was the first to grab on to every dummy being offered to him, but this time he was otherwise occupied.

The Golden retriever belonging to the dame immediately set on to get to know the kid and sniffed up Tony's jacket. The time the boy turned more frantically to his godfather, obviously frightened. "Up up up up!" he tugged on Steve's shirt.

Steve smiled and conceded that this was a different matter, so he picked the boy up, who latched onto him tightly and looked down distrustful at the animal, but no longer that scared.

"Hey buddy, it's ok, no need to be afraid."

"Oh, no sweetheart," the woman smiled gently, "Mel here wouldn't hurt you, he just wants you to pet him." she leaned down to do so herself, wanting to proof that the dog was harmless.

"Pet?" Tony eyed the dog still, cautiously.

"Yes, he's a huge snuggle-bug." she reassured quickly.

"What do you say? Want to pet... What was his name?" Steve asked the female.

"Mel. His name is Mel." she smiled beautifully at Steve, who couldn't help but smile back.

"Want to pet Mel?" he nudged Tony. After a moment of hesitation, Tony nodded slowly, but didn't relinquish his grip around his godfather's neck.

Steve crouched down. "Hold out your hand so he can sniff."

Slowly, Tony did and watched the snout going over his palm curiously. He only relaxed when Mel run his tongue over his hand. The adults laughed when Tony giggled at the dog, who prods with his nose again against Tony jacket.

Soon, child and dog run around happily while Steve and the lady, Cheyenne, watched from a bench.

They were together for three and a half month.

XOXOXOX

With five, Tony made short work of him and Peggy.

She had been over visiting while Tony was there as well, both sitting on the couch while Steve changed his clothes. They wanted to go grab something to eat.

"Hey, Peggy?" Tony asked, swinging his feet lightly.

"Why aren't you and Uncle Steve married like Mom and Dad?"

Peggy blinked, "Uhm, it's..ah...we are just friends, Tony."

"So?"

"There is more to it then just being friends." she tried to explain, feverishly hoping that Steve would be ready soon.

"Like what?"

"Well," she rubbed her forehead, considering what to say, "You, you have to like each other _very_ much. And then you go on a date an-"

"What is a date?"

"oh, well, you go out. See a movie, or have dinner. Something like that."

Tony nodded thoughtfully. Peggy sighed in relief, hoping this topic was over. Of course it wasn't.

"Uncle Steve likes you." Tony stated seriously.

"Of course. We are frie-"

"Do you like him?" oh god, how was she to answer that?

"Sure I do, but-"

Steve took that moment to announce his readiness and Tony immediately turned to him.

"Uncle Steve, Peggy likes you too! We can go eat now and that will be your date and then you can marry!" Tony smiled brightly like he just found a solution to all the worlds problems, ignoring the furious blush of the adults.

Later, Steve and Peggy had talked. She had been his longest relationship. Three years, two month and eight days.

XOXOXOX

With twelve, when Steve had picked him up from school, Tony had dragged him to his teacher, Ms Lambert. Introducing Steve as his friendly, single, godfather Uncle Steve. At that time nothing came of it and both of them very slightly embarrassed. But a year later at one of Tony's school project, they had talked some more.

They had been a pair for a year and a half.

XOXOXOX

Having a relationship obviously wasn't easy while being Captain America, away more often then not.

Steve landed in the ice before Tony could make another attempt of hooking him up.

Now though, his godson seemed right back in the game as he scanned the room. This was embarrassing. He was well capable of finding someone alone to the right time, he didn't need Tony to-

Before Steve really noticed, Tony had dragged him over to the counter.

"There is this technique that works without fail, I'm telling you." Tony smiled at him "I'll see you at home then, but not to soon, alright?"

"W-what?" really confused now, the soldier could only watch as his devil of a godson turned and tapped a woman Steve hadn't even noticed before on the shoulder.

She turned around and Tony tuned his grin up some more. "Hi, have you met Steve?"

Steve felt himself go red as a tomato and on the blink of an eye, Tony vanished, leaving him with a woman he didn't know. She was admitteldy very attractive, but Steve would get Tony for this!

They were together for two month.

* * *

When I hear wingman, I think of this line firs, sorry :D


	11. Chapter 11

Finally _the next one. Another prompt from Waytopretty, who wanted a jealous Steve, hope I got it right pretty. Where the wind blows, I promise yours will be next_

* * *

"Uncle Steve. Uncle Steve. Uncle Steve. Pleeeeease." five year old Tony jumped up and down in front of his godfather, pleading complete with hands clasping and puppy eyes. "Please, just a bit longer. An hour?"

"Tony, you are already past your bedtime." Steve rolled his eyes. Every evening it's the same.

"Thirty minutes?"

"Nope." Steve started to guide the kid away from the living room. "Come on."

"Fifteen minutes!"

Steve shook his head and finally picked his deflating godchild up, settling him on his hip.

Tony slumped against the adult, seeing that he was getting nowhere. "Five minutes?" one last shot.

"Sure." the boy perked up immediately. Yes! "Use them wisely by brushing your teeth." Steve grinned triumphantly, hearing the groan from the kid. "See what a good godfather I am? I'm granting your wish. I'm such a nice person." Steve sighed teasingly while Tony draped dramatically over his shoulder, finally admitting defeat, "Sooo mean." he whined.

Steve chuckled and deposed Tony in the bathroom. "Go on." he nudged him gently over to the sink. "brush 'em. Don't think I didn't notice the chocolate bar you and Mrs Miller made a show of hiding of."

"No way!" Tony protested, but went over to grab his Captain America toothbrush. "You were turned the other way." words soon slurred as he talked around the brush.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." the adult scolded. "And my eyes are everywhere."

Tony rolled his eyes but dutifully kept silent until he spit into the sink. "Are you at least going to tell me a story?" his tone took a pleading note again, "I can't sleep without you telling me a story."

"Yeah?" Steve raised an eyebrow and suppressed a smile. "How do you manage when I'm away."

"Barely!" Tony stated again around his toothbrush, before remembering and taking it out, "you tell the bestest stories. Exciting, detailed, better than any comic! And with voices too! Jarvis and Nanny never do it right." he sized the sleeve of his PJ's to wipe some foam of his chin.

"Seriously?" Steve frowned admonishingly, "First, 'bestest' is not a word. Secondly, you are standing right in front of the sink! Was it necessary to use the sleeve? And thirdly," the soldier ran a exasperated hand over his face, "sure, I'll tell you one. But then you sleep. Without further protest. Deal?" Tony grinned winningly, deliberately ignoring point one and two, and rinsed his mouth.

"Deal!"

Tony gargled once more with the water, just like Steve had taught him, and Steve smiled fondly from the doorway. God, he loved that kid. "Fine then, move your butt t-" a knock interrupted him. Who would knock at half past eight? He's not expecting anyone.

Who knocks anyway, Steve thought, he has a doorbell, and he usually has to buzz people in.

"You didn't tell me someone is coming." Tony stated and walked up to him. This was actually good for him. With a guest, maybe his bedtime would be postponed. He's already _really_ lucky today. His Uncle Steve is usually more adamant with bedtime. But he really wasn't sleepy yet.

"That's because I didn't expect one. Now hop in bed. I'll see who's at the door and then come for the story." Steve wasn't paranoid, there wasn't a reason to be paranoid at eight-thirty after all, but habit made him cautious, so he nudged his godson away and headed for the door, looking trough the peephole just as there was another, impatient knocking with an "_Come on Rogers! We know that you are home._"

Steve sighed. Looking outside he saw at least four soldiers of his team. Bucky included. Seemed that almost the whole Howling Commando was outside, even though he had explicitly told them yesterday that he was _not_ going out to drink with them this evening.

Still, he of course opened the door, "Can I help you?" he asked with a raised brow, but to his surprise, he was cruelly ignored and. "Hey, Rogers!" "Steve, hey." "Hey Captain, thought we would look in!" dumbfounded, Steve let himself be pushed to the side and watched as his team conquered his flat with various greetings. Dum Dum Dugan, Izzy, Jones, Junior and Bucky as the last, who stopped in front of him with a slightly sheepish grin.

"Sorry pal, they wouldn't accept that you bailed on us once again. So it was decided, If you cease to join us, we have to come to you."

Steve watched as the bunch of soldiers invaded his living room, settling down on the couch and dragging over chairs while talking animatedly. Then, narrowing his eyes, Steve turned to his best friend. "Bucky! I can't have them over now, you know that! Tony is here!"

Bucky rolled his eyes good-naturedly, "Tony is _always_ here, or you are there. Which is ok really." he added hastily when Steve gave him a mean look. "Great, that you spend time with him, you know, with Howard being an assho- you know. But we feel like we are making you feel left out, which is not ok as a team and all, so we came over, to make you feel...not left out..." Bucky trailed off, rocking on his feet. And though Steve knew he was probably playing him there, with the innocent look and the rambling, he couldn't help but soften his gaze. Seeing that he was on the winning run, James hastily plowed on, "and we didn't bring any real getting-drunk-material, and we thought Tony would be in bed already, _and_... Tony doesn't really seem to mind." Bucky finished by nodding behind Steve.

Frowning again, the off-duty Captain America turned around. "Tony!" he startled the boy who was peeking around the doorframe of the living room at the five soldiers sitting around his table, laughing and talking without invitation of the host, noticing the child or waiting for Bucky and Steve.

Tony turned a little abashed to his godfather, immediately tuning on the puppy eyes to avoid any argument.

Steve wasn't fooled though, at the moment, there was too much going without his permission. "I told you to go to bed." he said, and pointed to Bucky's/Tony's room.

Pouting, at least his godson heeded his words, and trudged into his bedroom. "Hey, Bucky." he waved, almost miserably as he went, to the soldier still standing in the door.

"Hey, little terror." Bucky said sympathetically. "Can't blame a boy for trying. He was just curious." Bucky nudged his blond friend's shoulder when Tony vanished behind a door, trying to defend his little brat.

Steve took a deep breath and rubbed the bridge of his nose for a moment. Fine. This wasn't a catastrophe or something. He would indulge his team for half an hour, and that's it. He can't be angry at them for wanting to include him.

"Right. Fine. Come in. Now that you are here already, I can't very well throw you out again."

"That is almost the spirit." Buck grinned triumphantly and strutted over to the team. Steve closed the door with another, deep, heartfelt sigh, and joined the others as well.

xoxox

"-ace of Bucky here, when he realized he was actually hitting on the Colonel's daughter was priceless!" roared Jones, trying to mimic Bucky's horrified look, and Steve chocked on a laugh, imagining the scene perfectly without having been there.

"Bucky! You've been holding out on me." Steve slapped his friends back. "You haven't told me about this particular achievement."

"Yeah, imagine why." the dark haired soldier huffed and crossed his arms, he would almost look annoyed if it weren't for the twitch of his lips. "It's been month! I swear Philips still has it in for me."

"I wouldn't trust that this changes any time soon, pal." Junior grinned, then turned to Steve. "Hey Cap, you got a glass of water?" and took out his hated, yet appreciated pain killers. He'd been shot in the shoulder on the last mission. Nothing too serious, but enough to hurt. Time for another dose.

"Oh sure!" Steve hastily stood up to walk to the kitchen sink, leaving the others to nag his best friend some more. He'd just filled a glass with the clear liquid when he noticed the complete silence from the others. Frowning, he made his way back.

"Hey what's wrong? Already out of topics?" he smiled, but it soon turned into a frown when he saw everyone looking at him with raised eyebrows, except of Bucky, wo was grinning at him. And Tony, sitting now innocently on Bucky's lap, as if he'd been there the whole time.

"Well Steve," Dugan said, "seems like you have been holding out on us. You didn't tell us you had a kid." he nodded at Tony, who was bold enough to wave at Steve, ignoring the glare he was receiving.

"_Tony_, what-" Steve stopped and pinched the bridge of his nose before turning to Dugan. "He's not-"

then his shoulders slumped and he slid back into his previous seat, taking a moment. He calmly gave Junior his water before he started again. "He's my godson. My godson, whom I've told _repeatedly_ to go to bed." he addressed the five year old.

"And I _was_ in bed! Just like you said. But I couldn't sleep with all of you laughing out here, and you didn't come in either!" Tony defended himself vehemently. "And Bucky said I could stay here." he added.

"I did _not_!" spluttered said soldier and flicked Tony's ear without missing a beat, not ready to take Steve's wrath for interfering. "I told him he should ask you very, very nicely again. And that he should totally heed your word should you say no. Right?" he turned to the other guest watching with amusement, seeking support, but in the end he quickly confirmed himself, "Right."

Steve narrowed his eyes at both of them, somehow believing neither were telling the complete truth, but before he could say anything at all, Tony piped up again. "Please, Uncle Steve. Just a little bit more, please, please ,please. I'm really not sleepy." he grabbed his uncles arm, almost falling from Bucky's lap into Steve's. "please, please, please. Tomorrow I'll go exactly when you tell me to, without any protest. Pleeeeease."

"Aw c'mon Rogers, have a heart." Jones caved in first, the others not far behind in agreeing with him. Of course they would be on Tony's side, Steve thought, trying to ignore the pleading, round eyes of his godson, of course they would be. His team was just a big bunch of softies. Fine.

"Alright. He can stay up," Tony perked up triumphantly, ready to give Steve a monster hug, but he stopped short when Steve continued with an unnatural evil smirk. "but, no one is drinking alcohol while he's here." ok that shouldn't be a problem, right? Tony turned to look at the soldiers...and felt his hope dwindling at the look of horror on their faces.

"Bu- but it's just beer! Steve! You can't ask that." Dum Dum held his hand protectively over his bottle, stance familiar to Jones'.

"Nope." Steve grinned, "if he is here, no drinking."

The tough soldiers looked around at each other, contemplating if it was worth it. All of them tried very hard not to look at Tony, who had turned his pleading eyes at them.

"Come on guy's, it's not that bad." Junior laughed, amused by the others conflict. "I vote for the boy."

"You," Jones pointed an accusing finger at his friend, "vote for the boy because you can't drink anyway with your happy pills!"

"You can't proof anything." the pilot shook his head. "Now, look at him." he nodded at Tony.

"Fine." Izzy grunted and planted his beer on the table as the first. "Cap you are evil." Reluctantly, the others followed suit with an mumbled agreement, until only one was left.

Tony's begging eyes turned to narrowed slits. "Bucky!"

"What?" the soldier asked indignantly, "when are you ever nice to me? Why should I help you?" he crossed his arms.

"I am always nice!"

"You tired to get me in trouble just two minutes ago!"

"What are you? Five? Get over it."

"I don't think I can."

Determined, Tony stood up on the couch and flicked Bucky's ear, like the older man always does to him.

Shocked, the adult covered his ear with a hand. "Why you little..." he put his bottled away and quickly shot his hand under Tony arms, wriggling his fingers manically until the kid shrieked with laughter and almost knocked Steve in the head as he flailed back on his godfathers lap, away from the tickling hands. Panting, he leaned back into Steve's arm, stucking out his tongue at Bucky, and then turning up to look at the Captain. "He put his beer away, Uncle Steve." He jerked again when Bucky tickled under his left foot and curled in on himself more.

"Sore loser!" he accused, once every ticklish part of him was safely tucked away from the dark haired man.

"Cheater!" Bucky shot back, but didn't pick up his bottle again.

Steve shook his head at the two, but couldn't keep the smile that tugged at his face as he arranged the small boy in a more comfortable position for both of them, slapping his best friend's finger lightly away as he went.

The others laughed at their antics, the no-beer rule not all that important it seemed.

"Fine Tony, you won. Half an hour." he said, and stroked Tony's hair as the kid settled happily against his shoulder.

How come his soldier heeded his every command, and yet the little devil here tried to defy his every word?

Ok, that's exaggerated, Tony is always listening to him when he makes it clear that there would be no argument heard, when it was important. Both of them picked their battles wisely, there was no reason to insist on this one.

And Tony would probably fall asleep on him more sooner then later anyway, that was the norm.

xoxox

Except he didn't.

Somehow, without Steve being able to pinpoint the exact moment, the dynamic in the room had changed.

One moment Tony was sitting lazily snuggled against his godfathers, listening in on the team joking and talking, seconds away from drifting off, Steve could tell. And the next moment he was all ears, listening attentively as Jones and Izzy retailed their adventure of escaping enemies fire with a self built car-like transportation and makeshift weapons. All made after the smart instructions of their very own engineer Isadore Cohen.

Soon after, when the story was finished, Tony went to the bathroom, and it took Steve longer then he was proud of to notice that he hadn't returned to him. And that Izzy was missing as well.

Not worried, but curious, Steve had looked around, missing the exciting tale of Dugan meeting his father-in-law for the first time, and he found the two missing ones on the floor not far from them, hunched over one of Tony's technical drawings, making notes and corrections.

That had been about fifteen minutes ago and Steve couldn't help but glance over to them every once in a while. They were lying on the floor, still talking about the drawing, with Izzy pointing out things while Tony nodded animatedly, he was practically glowing.

It was good seeing them together...really, Steve thought, it wasn't like he had been a great help when Tony showed him the paper with his new 'super-robot', because in all honesty, the Captain had seen a great drawing, genius-like for a boy of Tony's age, but otherwise only a big question mark. For the life of him, he couldn't contribute anything to Tony's hobby that would help to improve.

Of course Izzy would understand his godson there, and would be more of use. It made sense that they would talk about this now. Yeah.

Why did his lap suddenly feel so cold?

No this was stupid. It was great that Tony got along so good with his team mate. Determined to enjoy the company, he turned back to the other's and tuned in on Dugan.

"...swear he threatened to come after me with his rifle. And I'm telling you even though the man has a bum leg, and I do have my own rifle, he scared me sh-"

A childish giggle drew his attention back to his godson. They were now sitting, the sheet of paper forgotten and pushed to the side, and Izzy gesticulated with his hands while talking and Tony laughed along to whatever the Soldier was telling.

It wasn't bothering him. No. Really it wasn't.

It's just that usually when guests were around, especially people the child didn't know, Tony was sitting with Steve. Sometimes, with strangers, Tony even came off rather shy. Of course he denies that vehemently, but it's true. And yet here he was, talking and laughing and...now drawing something new with his new friend.

This was...yeah, great.

Something jabbed him in the ribs and Steve jerked back just as Bucky's elbow retreated again and his friend grinned teasingly at him. "No need to be jealous, pal. I'm sure the brat still loves you more." he laughed, before giving his input to some story or another the others were discussing.

He wasn't jealous. Steve frowned. No. Just because Tony chose another one's company today, it didn't mean he was...well. Nope.

xoxox

Another half an hour flew by and Steve tried pointedly to ignore Tony and Izzy. He could move his legs as much as he wanted, without fearing to disturb his godson. He could just sit here and enjoy the round, knowing Tony was in good hands.

Why couldn't he enjoy that? He was being ridicules.

He wanted his Tony.

Glancing over as unobtrusive as he could manage, Bucky was laughing at him enough already for being clingy, which he wasn't, Steve could see both, the little and the big engineer leaning against the wall. Izzy was still talking, and Tony still listening. But by now the young boys eyes were drooping shut every moment, until he jerked them open again. Well then, time to be the godfather and get his kid in bed.

"Tony?" he stood up and went over to the boy and the adult, leaving the others to a conversation he hadn't really payed attention to anyway. "Time for bed, ok?"

"Hmm?" Tony perked up sleepily, "But Izzy hasn't finished his story yet." the boy protested half heartedly, yawning into his sleeve.

Before Steve could continue his team mate started, "Hey Tones come on, why don't you lie down already and I'll finish the story there, hm?" he suggested, then looked to Steve who frowned, and hastily added, "If your godfather is alright with that, of course."

Both were looking at him expectantly, what was he to say?

"Izzy you don't have to-"

"I don't mind." the soldier smiled easily. "Really."

"Please Uncle Steve." Another yawn.

There goes his plan to at least tuck his little boy in. Okay, fine, he wasn't a needy child, he would survive.

"Alright, but just to finish your tale here. It's so extremely past your bedtime, Jarvis would have my head." he smiled and he hoped it didn't look as forced as it felt.

Both nodded, and Izzy picked up the sleepy child with ease.

"Good night." Tony called out, not very loud, but enough to be heard, and he got a bunch of 'good nights' 'sleep well' and 'see ya, brat' in response. Then he pointed Izzy in the right directions of his room.

Huh. Steve frowned and trudged back to his spot on the couch. No good night kiss, not even a hug. It actually gave him a little sting and for a second he wanted nothing more than to jank Tony out of Izzy's arms to bring him to bed himself, to tell him the earlier promised bedtime story, to cuddle him...

"Ah, they grow up so fast, don't they?" Bucky grinned and slapped Steve's shoulder. The captain actually wanted to hit him there for a second.

xoxox

Apparently, Izzy's tale wasn't very long anymore, because not even 10 minutes later he came back to the living room.

"He asleep?"

"Not yet, Cap, but any second I believe." Izzy smiled fondly. And that was just...wasn't Steve the one who had the right of smiling fondly on Tony's behalf?

God, he should really stop this kind of thoughts.

"Well people, how about we get going then too?" Junior suggested. "Give the kid some chance to sleep. And well... hit the bars." he grinned.

"Guess you are right." Dugan stretched up from the couch as the lead, "We only wanted to stay thirty minutes tops anyway. Looks like we topped it."

Everyone agreed, and Steve feels bad, but he is not sad to see them go tonight, he feels kind of tired now himself...and maybe moderately depressed.

Trying to be a good host to the end, he brought them to the door to see them out, waving and wishing them a good night.

"You have a great kid, Steve." Izzy stopped before he left with the others, "I've never seen a kid this bright. The drawing he made man, there wasn't much I could add there, brilliant. You should be very proud."

This time the smile Steve gives the other soldier is one hundred percent genuine, "I am."

Izzy nodded and left. Bucky was the last of the group, patting Steve on the shoulder as he left.

Closing the door, Steve sighed. He threw a glance at the living room. The beer bottles were still standing where his team members had put them down after Tony's arrival, completely forgotten in the end. Deciding that he didn't want his godson waking up with those still standing around, he went to clean up a bit before he took a shower and got finally into his bed. He didn't even know why he was so tired.

Closing his eyes, he tried not the think about Izzy and Tony together. How easily Tony could replace him with someone who could understand the things he built. He gave a short laugh to the empty room, now he was getting dramatic. He was probably just tired.

"Uncle Steve?" he heard a soft whisper from the side, and he turned to see his godson standing uncertainly in the door.

"How many time do I have to send you to bed today, huh?" he smiled softly.

Tony took this as invitation and with a yawn, he climbed up on Steve's bed without asking. He slid under the blankets and settled against his godfather with a satisfied sigh.

Steve frowned, but didn't really mind the invasion of his bed so he put an arm around the boy and stroked his hair lazily.

"What are you doing up? You are dead tired, buddy."

"I couldn't sleep." he mumbled, wiggling closer. "You didn't come in." If he didn't sound so tired, it would have probably been in an accusative tone."

"what do you mean I didn't come in?" Steve stilled his stroking and looked down at the boy. "Izzy was bringing you to bed."

"So?" They really should stop, it sounded like Tony was almost asleep, but Steve couldn't help it.

"So, you got your bedtime story." he started the hair stroking again.

Tony's head lifted a bit to frown at him, "But he is not you." he said matter of fact-ly and let his head fall back on Steve's shoulder. "'s not the same."

A warm feeling spread in Steve's chest, from his heart outward, and a content grin crept over his face. Ok, so maybe he overreacted a bit.

"Right, sorry. But no story tonight anymore, alright? We both need some shuteye."

As expected, there were no further arguments, in fact, it seemed his boy had already gone to sleep. It didn't take him long to follow.

* * *

_Oh, I got the Howling Commando members from wiki, so I hope they are right :)._

_Hope you enjoyed._


	12. Chapter 12

_Finally! After ages, the nex chapter. _

_So this is after Tony's parents death, I'll write a chapter about that too, but for now just know that they had their car accident already. _

_I'm not really happy with this chapter, but can't make it better either :D so I really hope you like it more, and that this is kinda what you were hoping for with the prompt _where the wind blows_ :)_

* * *

"You know, I could always skip classes today and we could hang out." Tony looked hopefully to his Godfather and Bucky, not giving up on his puppy eyes, even though they lost their power years ago against Steve.

"Or, you could just go already and make it on time for a change." Steve replied without missing a beat and kept on leafing trough the newspaper.

"Aw, common." whining, maybe whining would help. "We haven't seen us since last month. I can totally keep up with classes, I'm a genius, really."

Bucky and Steve had arrived yesterday afternoon at Tony's flat near the MIT. They were both on leave and the Captain wanted to visit his godson, Bucky had decided to tag along. Steve should have known he should have come today after Tony's classes, tomorrow is weekend, he could have avoided this discussion so easily. But he had missed the kid. He sighed.

"Tony get going, we will still be here when you get back."

"But Uncle Steve."

"Nope."

"Bucky?"

Said man raised his eyebrows, looking up from his bowl of cereal. "Seriously? You want me to go against your mean machine Uncle? Forget it."

"Hey, you are eating my breakfast there, you could support me at least. Who even invited you?" Tony looked at his practically second Uncle displeased.

"I did." Bucky just grinned in response and turned back to his meal, "I am awesome like that."

Steve snorted, directing Tony immediately back to him, "Uncle Steve we cou-"

"Tony."

The teenager huffed. Damn, it was Steve's end-of-discussion tone. He narrowed his eyes and debated for a second if he should keep going, but then huffed and trudged with sagging shoulders to gather his things. The two adults exchanged amused looks over the sulking teen.

"Fine. I'll go then." Tony grumbled, "Waste our precious time together, to let some people tell me what I already know."

"Have fun, buddy." Steve said cheerily. He rose from his seat to snatch a paper bag from the counter and went to hand it to his godson, who took it with a confused expression. Looking inside, the boy couldn't help the huffed laugh. "Seriously? You made me a lunch bag? You do know I'm not in pre-school anymore, do you?"

Steve grinned and ruffled Tony's hair, much to his protest. "You are not eating enough, you have gotten thinner."

"Still, I could get something at the university." the younger kept his point.

"You could, yeah." Steve conceded, "But do you?"

Tony sniffed his nose slightly, thinking about the answer. Then just stuffed the lunch into his own bag. "See you later guys. Bucky don't wreck my flat."

"Like there is much more I could wreck here, brat. Get going."

With a wave and a slight shove from his Uncle he finally ran out the door.

"So, what now?" Bucky mumbled around a mouthful of cereal, "Wanna go snoop trough his things?" he suggested, wagging his eyebrows.

Steve gave him a reprimanding look. "Now, we go shopping. Almost his whole kitchen is empty."

* * *

This was boooooring. He wanted to go home to spend time with his Uncle and Bucky, now that they were finally here.

Absentmindedly Tony sat on a bench outside, skimming his physics book and munched on the apple Steve had put in the bag. How did he even find an apple in his flat? Tony couldn't remember when he had last gone shopping, yet it looked, and tasted, rather fresh. Hmm, must have been Rhodey. Whenever he came over he usually brought food, forcing him to eat more.

Tony strongly suspected his Godfather had asked him to do that. They were teaming up on him. And he knows Rhodey would do everything Steve, or Bucky for that matter, asked him for. His friend wants to join the air force, and has a strong case of hero worship going on ever since he met them.

Where was he anyway? His friends day only started after break and they were supposed to meet here, like twenty minutes ago. And, ok, Tony had been fifteen minutes late, but Rhodey never was. Punctuality was one of his best friends and he usually waited for Tony and then give him a lecture for, what feels like hours.

And yet, no Rhodey in sight. Great. What a wonderful day.

With a sigh he plopped down on his back, stretching out on the bench. Might as well take a nap while he was waiting.

* * *

"Tony. Tony! TONY!"

With a jerk the last remaining Stark sat up, shaking off the insisting hand shaking his shoulder. "What?" he blinked awake to see the worried face of his best friend. "Rhodey man, where have you been? You are the responsible one between the two of us, if you start slacking, then I'll have to do my best to stay worse and we- mpf"

Rhodey slapped his hand over Tony's mouth to stop him from talking, panting from the mad dash he had made to reach his idiot friend. He'd have to break his news to the younger gently, "Tony damn, shut up for a second you mush-brain." ok, they were never known for their emotional side. "Listen." he waited a moment so Tony could pick up on his serious mood and nodded before he removed his hand. Then he didn't hesitate to explain.

"There was a commotion in the general store near your flat, I-I don't know what exactly went down. The police was covering the front and wouldn't let anyone through or anything. I stayed to watch for a bit. There was someone in there with a gun and there was chaos and- and I really don't know what happened but after the police took control and everything calmed down...Tony, I...The paramedics, they brought out Steve on a stretcher. I-"

"What?!" Tony whispered shocked, eyes wide. Then tightly gripped Rhodey shoulders, ready to shake answers out of him. No. No. No. Not Steve. Not his Uncle Steve, too.

He could feel a cold stone settling in his stomach and a fist gripping his heart. "Rhodey, what- was he...was he..." No. no. The teen could barely push his panic down.

"He was just unconscious, I believe, I couldn't see. I tried to call for Bucky but he didn't hear me and the police wouldn't let me trough, I'm sorry."

"Ok, yeah. Ok. No problem. I-I-I- Rhodey..." He needed to go. He needed to go to Steve. He turned around. And stopped. Where? Where was his Uncle Steve. The Store. He should- no that was stupid, he wouldn't be there anymore. But-

Two gentle, yet firm hands took a hold of his shoulders and he directed pleading eyes friend, "Rhodey-"

Rhodey watched his usually cool headed friend pace around in different directions mumbling to himself, and he knew he had to take charge. Quickly he gathered up Tony's things and shouldered his bag before he stopped the younger boy. "Tony." he looked imploringly in suspiciously wet brown eyes. "Calm down and common." he grabbed Tony's arm, pulling him off of the campus. "We are going to the hospital."

"Hospital. Yeah." Tony gave himself a mental slap to the face. "Of course." He took some deep breaths, letting his friend manhandle him to the street, and pushed the mental pictures out of his mind. No time to panic. Steve would be fine. Bucky was with hi- "Bucky?" Tony stopped his pliancy and looked at Rhodey questioningly.

"Bucky was fine as far as I could see." His friend was quick to reassure him and after a moment, pushed him into a taxi Tony didn't even notice had stopped for them. He sat in the backseat and waited, Rhodey was one of the few people Tony trusted to follow blindly.

Rhodey told the driver to bring him to the hospital and then leaned back in his seat. At the moment there wasn't much he could do but watch over his friend and see to it that he got him to his family.

It had only been three month since Tony lost his parents and his butler, who had been practically family as well he had been told by Steve.

The loss had been hard on the young Stark, even if he had tried to hide it, and the relationship between the parents and child had been rocky as far as Rhodey knew. He didn't want to think how it would hit him if he lost Steve now as well.

From the first day they met, it was had been obvious that Steve played a major part in Tony's life. Uncle Steve here, Uncle Steve there.

Tony didn't have a lot of people, that Rhodey had noticed. With his parents and Jarvis dead, Steve, the godfather, had become Tony's guardian, so of course he was a big part of Tony's life, then there was Bucky, whom Tony constantly complained about, but it was obvious to everyone that they loved each other. And there was another man Tony sometimes mentioned, he had been Tony's fathers colleague and was running the Stark Company at the moment, but he had forgotten the name, Opida, Obing...something with O.

He didn't know if Tony had a lot of friends back in New York, if he does he doesn't talk much about them. Here he sure doesn't have a lot. Actually just him it seems. Which has probably to do with the fact that Tony had been so young when he started at the MIT and he was small for his age too. Half of the pupils had ignored him, thinking only his name and his money had brought him so far so soon, and the other half had approached him because of said money and name.

But Tony wasn't stupid not now and not then. He had been friendly but weary of the others, and soon decided that it was better to stay alone, Rhodey guessed.

He didn't even remember why he had approached the lone teen, maybe pity? No, Tony hadn't seemed very lonely even if he was sitting by himself, he had always looked content. Anyway, they started to hang out and Rhodey had found out that Tony was open and sassy and annoying and hyperactive and smart as hell and he had grown on him like a fungus ever since then.

It was always easy in Tony's presence, he was honest and confident and could be responsible when he wanted to be, and even though he was younger than Rhodey, he could rely on Tony always, without a doubt, since the beginning of their friendship.

Now though, he was nervous and worried, almost seemed helpless like a child. So Rhodey would show him he could rely on him, too.

At the moment there was not much he could do though. He could say the usual, like 'everything will be alright, Tony' but what if... . No they were just empty words.

He glanced back at Tony, who was just starring out of the window deep in his thoughts. Finally he just settled for putting a comforting hand on Tony's knee, earning himself a small smile.

When they arrived at the hospital, Rhodey saw Tony fumble in his pocket for money, but he already got it covered, so they both quickly made their way into the building.

Quick and with sure steps Tony made his way to the information desk, "Hi, looking for Steve. He here? Where? Rhodey said he was brought here." and ok, he may have talked a bit too fast, but where was Steve?!

The woman behind the desk looked at him as if she hadn't understood a word. And the way Rhodey pushed him slightly out of the way, she probably didn't.

"Hello, we are looking for Steve Rogers, he must have been brought here maybe... half an hour ago? He was involved in an situation at the general store, he-"

"Ah yes," she tipped away on her computer, "just go to the end of this corridor, then to the left and again up to the end."

"Thank you. Come on, Tony."

Rhodey grabbed his arm again, but this time unnecessarily. He hurried down the described way all on his own, eager to find out what has happened to his Godfather.

Tony had been worried the whole time of course, but now, a few steps away, his heart rate seems to pick up even more. Please let him be alright. He couldn't take it if he wasn't.

Bursting trough the door labeled Accident&emergency, Tony eyes looked around frantically on their own account, going over unknown faces with different injuries, trying to pick out someone familiar. Preferable Steve, but Bucky would do. Distantly he noticed Rhodey's hand again on his arm, steering him in some kind of direction. Yeah, Rhodey could handle everything, he trusted Rhodey, but where was Steve? His Uncle Steve?

Only Strangers around, no familiar face. He needed Steve. And probably some fresh air. Coffee. But Steve first. He needed... If he died he...it would be worse than his parents death. It was his Uncle Steve. He couldn't just die. Especially not in a store. He was Captain America!

But Rhodey had said...God.

Slowly sounds and visions started to blur together, he didn't know what was going on, but he felt kind of tingly.

"-ony?"

His head was kinda light, and he felt hot. Or was ist cold?

"- ome on, Tony..."

Was it him or was the antiseptic smell stronger here?

"-y!"

Distantly he heard a voice. Very quiet like it was miles away. But he knew that voice.

"-ddy..."

He felt drawn to that voice, and followed the urge.

"Breath, buddy."

The deep, reassuring voice became louder, clearer. He blinked and, yes, he eyes could focus as well. A yellow smudge in front of him. He blinked again. No not yellow, blond.

"That's it, just breath."

Breath, yeah, he could do that. Was easy.

Loud noises charged his ears and bright light blended him as everything snapped back into place.

"Huh?" he was sitting, on a very uncomfortably chair at that. A warm hand had a steady hold at the back of his neck and four worried faces were watching him. Rhodey, Bucky, a stranger, who looked suspiciously like a doctor ready to push Steve aside... Steve! Right in front of him with a worried frown marring his forehead.

"Uncle Steve!" he may have shouted, he may have whispered it, fact is he could throw his arms around his very alive-and-standing-on-his-own-feet, well knees, godfather.

Not caring at the moment how childish he may looked, Tony grabbed on to the back of Steve's shirt, buried his face in his neck and maybe there was a little sob involved, definitively misty eyes though.

A big, strong, comforting arm came across his back and he felt himself relax a bit, a homey feeling sweeping through him.

"You ok, buddy?" Tony could hear the question and feel it rumbling through the bigger man's chest. He wanted to laugh at the ridiculousness of the question, to giggle hysterical, but he wasn't ready to move yet.

"'m I ok?" he mumbled, still pressed against Steve's neck, "Are _you_ ok? That is the question. I came here on my own, but you...you...damn." he sniffed a bit.

"Language, Tony." Steve reprimanded softly, bringing his hand up to run his fingers through Tony's hair. "And I'm fine. Everything is ok."

"Not you too Uncle Steve, please, please, I can't take it, I'm not strong enough, I can't. Don't leave me too." the teen kept on babbling, he couldn't help himself.

"Hey, hey, hey. Tony, shh. I'm right here. It's alright."

Steve's heart broke a little seeing his boy so distressed, and if he started rocking a little, no one mentioned it. He could feel Bucky, Rhodey and the doctor who had treated him earlier, still at his back.

But that wasn't important right now. Important was that he came out of the examination room to see Rhodey manhandling his pale and shaking godson on a chair, trying to get his attention.

Important was to calm him down and reassure him.

"Sh, that's it, calm down buddy. All is good."

Gradually, Steve could feel the kids trembling slowing, and finally stopping.

"Good?"

When nothing came, Steve was about to pull away and let the doctor take over, but finally Tony nodded.

"Yeah."

Still, Tony didn't move, didn't want to move. He wanted to stay like this for a little bit longer. Feeling Steve's pulse throbbing against his forehead, breathing in his scent, being incased by his strong and healthy arms...arm?

Pushing himself away, despite his wishes, his eyes narrowed on his godfathers left arm, fit in a cast and held with a sling against the muscly chest.

"I thought you were fine?" he tried to sound stern, hoping the others would ignore his...little outbreak, quickly wiping his arm over his eyes. "Fuck, did I lean on it? I'm sorry!" his eyes widened with the realization that he'd probably hurt Steve more.

"No, it's fine. Hey!" the Captain grabbed his chin, "It's fine." he looked the younger in the eyes, conveying calmness and reassurance, smiling slightly when Tony took a breath and let it out noisily, nodding at him. "Okay?"

"Yeah." Tony returned a weak smile of his own, "yeah, ok."

For the first time Tony really took in the other three, feeling slightly embarrassed, he waved slightly. Bucky rolled his eyes, but then grinned at him and shook his head, muttering something about ruining his time off with all this drama. Still, Tony could see some relief on his face.

Rhodey though, still narrowed his eyes at him, "Are you sure you are alright? You scared me half to death when you fainted."

"I did no such thing." he wasn't a girl, he did so not faint.

"Close enough, though." his friend huffed. And just like that this was the end of it.

He wanted to address the doctor, but he was already gone, so he turned back to Steve.

"What happened, Uncle Steve?" he asked his godfather, "To your arm and in general?"

Steve stood up from his crouch in front of Tony and took a seat beside him and explained what had occurred when Bucky and he went to get something edible into Tony's flat. No one mentioned Tony still having a hold of Steve's shirt.

Apparently, a man had drawn a gun on a woman, his ex wife, and their child, a little girl. They were freshly divorced and he wanted to have custody of his child, obviously at any cost.

It seems like they had had many arguments about where the kid should stay and finally the father must have lost it.

Bucky and Steve had taken him down easily enough, without any shots being fired.

Tony and Rhodey nodded along, but by the end of the story he frowned, "But how did you get hurt then?"

His curiosity was fueled when Bucky snickered and Steve actually blushed a little. "What?" now very eager to hear it. What could ever be funny about Steve getting hurt? "What happened?"

"I..uhm." the big blond rubbed a hand over his neck, "I..."

"Go on Steve." Bucky encouraged, grinning like a fool, "Tell the youngsters how you get your heroic injury."

"I...uh..." the soldier tried very hard not to look at the expecting faces of the youngsters. "I kinda..."

"Let me help you out, pal." Bucky patted Steve on the back. "He was a real hero and gentleman during everything, let me tell you. Saving the damsels in distress, the full program. And then, when the law came to escort the villain away, our Captain here wanted to take his leave, strutting out like the winner he was, puffing chest, straight shoulders and head held high. But, sadly, it wasn't meant to be." the dark haired man tired to look serious but he couldn't suppress little giggles. Totally manly giggles of course.

"Don't you think you are overdoing it just a little bit?" Steve mumbled from where he was hiding his face in his hand, spreading his finger to compensate for his missing one.

"You hush," Bucky waved him off, "this is my story, and we are coming to the best part. So Steve was on his way out, reassuring the still scared woman and then...and then," he was forced again to stop by his own laughter. Tony and Rhodey couldn't stop their own lips from twitching even though they had no idea why Barnes was laughing, but that, and Steve's beet red face were enough.

"and then our light-footed soldier steped on a can of beans, and tumbled, hands flaying and shrieking-"

"I did not shriek."

"-shrieking like a girl, into a shelf, which unfortunately came down on top of him. God you should have seen the look on his face" Bucky finished undisturbed, doubling over.

Rhodey couldn't keep the grin on his face from appearing at the mental picture, only his deep respect for his best friend's godfather stopped him from more. If it had been Tony, he was sure he would look like Bucky right now.

Tony turned with a serious face to his guardian, ignoring Bucky who was trying to show them the main event by replaying Steve's fall, getting criticizing looks from the staff.

"Are you telling me, I nearly had a heart attack today, suffered all the way to the hospital, because you decided to have a clumsy day? What were you doing? Flirting with the woman?" Tony couldn't keep the straight face up, grinning widely now that he knew everything was alright. Steve was a fast healer, and as long as his godfather wasn't in pain, Tony could deal with it.

"Wha- No! I don't know what happened!" Steve whined, finally looking up again, "One moment all was fine, then the world was turning and the next moment I woke up in the ambulance. If Bucky wasn't so amused by this I would say he'd tripped me, but I know he would look guilty by now if that were the case. It just...it was the can's fault really." Steve smiled lightly. Yes it was unfortunate, but it was a little bit funny as well. His arm would be fine in no time.

"You know Uncle Steve. I think I have to talk to Phillips now. I'm not sure we can send you off to fight the bad guys, when a tiny can can bring you down so easily." Tony remarked giggling into his hand.

Steve rolled his eyes good naturally, "You just wait, I'll show you how easily I can be brought down, bud."

Tony laughed, but wisely enough didn't comment on it.

"Hey guy's," Rhodey gained their attention, "I think we better leave, before they throw us out." he nodded at Bucky, who had a discussion with a rather tall doctor about appropriate behavior in a hospital.

"Yeah, you are probably right." Steve stood up.

Like always, Tony followed his lead, bumping the bigger man's shoulder slightly. "You are really okay though, right." he asked quietly, looking anywhere but Steve. He had enough emotional outbreaks today.

"Yeah, I'm good." the blond ruffled his hair, grinning at the familiar protest. "Come on, let's get our idiot friend."

"Yes, we better." the argument between the doctor and the soldier seemed to be heating up.

"Hey Bucky come on now. Apologize and let's go" Steve called his soldier in line.

With one last glare, Bucky left the doctor behind. "Coming Captain Clumsy."

Steve sighed, but he knew that would be following him for a long time now. They all made their way to the exit, ready to call it a day even though it was rather early.

"I have another topic I would like to address." Bucky said, suddenly rather seriously.

Steve was suspicious, "And what would that be?"

"Let's talk about Tony's swoon!"

"I did _NOT_ swoon!"


	13. Chapter 13

_ui, finally a new one. Sadly, it's rather short, sorry about that. So _**waytopretty **_(yes, almost all my plots come from her :D) wanted one where Steve sends Tony off to boot camp. And since I finally started the bigger Story about godfather and godson, the post Steve-in-the-ice, and I wrote there too, that Tony had been there, I got the urge to write it now :D _

* * *

"You got everything?" Steve asked for probably the thousandth time. Tony rolled his eyes, not looking up from where he was stuffing his clothes into the duffle bag he'd gotten from his godfather.

"Yes, Uncle Steve," he replied exasperated, "I told you I have everything and I'm sure if I haven't, you'll be there in a second to bring it over."

"Don't be a smartass." Steve ruffled his godson's hair.

"Uncle Steeeve. They were perfectly styled. Now you'll have to tell Rhodey why he has to wait."

If it were up to Steve, Rhodey could drive on his own up to basic training, so he could keep his little boy from that place and the horrible things that would follow after that. "I'm sure he'll manage." Outside a car horn called out loudly and Tony rolled his eyes, fixing his hair quickly. "Or not."

Steve watched the teen grab his duffle bag and followed him when he made his way down to the front door.

He didn't want him to go. Never wanted him to go to the army. To see the horrible sides of the world Steve had always tried to protect him from.

_Before_, he didn't want him to go, but now, since Bucky...since Bucky died, he even tried to forbid him to go, going against every promise to support Tony with every decision he made. But he couldn't help it.

After his best friend died, he told Tony he wouldn't allow it, that he wouldn't sign the papers that would let Tony join up with seventeen, starting the worst fight the two of them ever had.

Of course he had to realize that Tony was right. That Steve couldn't, and shouldn't, try to stop him. The loss of his friend still weighted heavy on him, he still dialed Bucky's number to sometimes only to realize that no one would pick up.

If he lost Tony too...he couldn't even think about it.

In contrary, Bucky's death had only made his godson more determined to join the army. To follow the (damn) example Bucky and Steve had shown him all his life.

And so here they were, his child was leaving to go to war. He wasn't happy about it, but proud non the less.

Tony was excited, he tried to tone it down the last few days, no doubt for Steve's sake, but the soldier wasn't blind.

Tony was always passionate about things he wanted to do, and Steve had no doubt he would make a great soldier.

Well, at least if he respected his superior. If he has the smallest doubt about that one...he'll give them hell.

Steve was sure that wouldn't happen during basic training though. General Phillips was stationed at boot camp for some time now (he wanted to take it easy during his last years before pension and still have the opportunity to yell at soldiers), and Tony had nothing but respect for that man.

And Steve felt better too, he knew Tony would be trained well.

Still.

"Alright. I have everything I need and 'm ready to go. So..."

They were standing at the front door, Steve hadn't even realized they had walked so far. Tony had turned to him, shuffling slightly, obviously unsure of what to say. Steve was too, so he did the natural thing, pulling his godson into the safety of his arms, wishing he could keep him there.

This was almost like when Tony started pre-school, only the kid had clung to Steve then, not wanting to be left alone there.

The soon-to-be soldier wrapped his arms around him as well, and Steve closed his eyes to relish the feeling.

He was being ridicules, he knew, it was 'just' basic training, nothing too big yet. And who knew, maybe Tony would decide then that it wasn't for him and take over the company he inherited.

Howard's will stated, that Tony could decide to be CEO until he turned 21, if he declined then, Stark Industries would irrevocably go to Obadiah Stane, who was now only temporary CEO. Tony was seventeen, he had still time.

One could hope.

...or maybe not, he didn't think Tony would be happy doing his fathers job.

"Right then...have fun. Listen to Phillips." Steve forced himself to let go way too soon, but he didn't want to appear to clingy, or embarrass Tony in front of his friend. Even if Rhodey had already politely turned his back.

"Yeah...I will. Uhm, you stay out of trouble while I'm gone." Tony gave a quick smile, "and look after Dummy, he'll be lonely."

"Sure." Steve plastered on a smile, "Now go on, Rhodey is waiting." he nodded in the direction of the car.

Tony, too, looked over but turned back to Steve, scuffing his foot over the floor hesitatingly. Then he surprised Steve by throwing his arms back around the Captain's shoulders, burying his face in Steve's neck. The soldier hugged back on instinct.

"Thank you." the teen mumbled in his shoulder and squeezed tightly. Steve assumed it was for more than the allowance to join the army. He just nodded and squeezed his godson tighter as well. Tony didn't let go though, and with his next words, he even brought a wet mist to Steve's eyes.

"I'll make you proud. You will see."

"Oh, buddy." he sighed, pressing his lips to the kids temple, "You always have."

Tony's arms tightened for a second and then let go completely, Steve was glad he wasn't the only one with red eyes.

Sniffing once, the young Stark straightened his shoulders and nodded, "I'm gone then." he smiled and Steve smiled back, not forced this time.

"You do that. Don't forget to call. And don't force Phillips into premature pension."

"I won't." Tony laughed, and headed for the car. "Bye." he waved, opening the door.

"Bye." Steve waved back, nodding to Rhodey as well.

Driver and passenger door shut and Steve smiled when Tony rolled down the window to keep waving.

Surprisingly, his smile still stayed when the car was down the drive and out of sight.

* * *

_hope you liked it, and thanks for reading :)  
_


End file.
